Poisoned
by Nana Cassal
Summary: Keith cree en sueños que no se harán realidad mientras Lance vive de fantasías prestadas. Luego de desenlaces desafortunados, el mayor consuelo que encuentran es la compañía del otro. "Después de todo estamos hechos de arrepentimientos". [Klance]
1. Mirage

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de _Voltron: Legendary Defender_ pertenecen a Lauren Montgomery y a Joaquim Dos Santos.

 **Advertencias:** AU **ǀ** Yaoi (Boy's Love) **ǀ** Contenido heterosexual **ǀ** Lime **ǀ** Short!fic **ǀ** Lenguaje inapropiado **ǀ** OoC **.**

 **Pairing:** Klance.

 **N/A:** Dedicado a mi waifu, **Kikico** ❤ Ya era justo y necesario dedicarte algo en nombre de lo nuestro :3

* * *

 **.**

 **ǀ Poisoned** **ǀ**

 **.**

* * *

El aliento de Lance se sentía cálido contra su oído y su tez canela sabía más dulce de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Keith no se hubiera atrevido a manchar la piel del otro de manera indecente, sin embargo, debido a la osadía de su amigo de dejar chupones a lo largo de su cuello, dejó atrás cualquier duda y succionó cerca de la mandíbula con el único propósito de dejar una marca por la cual lamentarse dentro de unas horas.

—Eso es jugar sucio —susurró Lance contra sus labios.

Ignoró cualquier comentario, bastante concentrado en su faena como para prestar atención a las palabras de su compañero. Ahora, ambos cuerpos estando desnudos, era el momento preciso para llevar la situación al siguiente nivel.

Apenas Lance acercó los dedos a aquella parte tan íntima de su anatomía, Keith dio un respingo. Le miró a los ojos, entre intrigado y asustado.

—No estoy _tan_ ebrio como para no saber lo que viene.

Lance soltó una carcajada.

—Siempre eres tan renuente, viejo. Solo te voy a meter los dedos en el culo y ya.

—No es lo único que vas a meter, sabes.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Lance hizo un gesto, restándole importancia al asunto —. ¡Pero haré que la pases bien! Te prometo que la próxima vez traeré más vino y algunas flores para crear ambiente.

De no haber estado tan caliente, Keith se habría hecho el digno y se hubiera largado lejos de aquel hotel. No obstante sus ganas de follar eran bastantes y tampoco estaba dispuesto a consolarse con la masturbación.

Keith se retiró del cuerpo de Lance para estirar su brazo y poder alcanzar el objeto que reposaba encima de la cómoda. No se molestó en aclarar que se trataba de lubricante, se limitó a entregárselo a su amigo para que este comenzara a untar el líquido en sus dedos y en su miembro erecto.

—Supongo que es lo mejor que puedes hacer —soltó Keith entre quejidos mientras el otro se encargaba de dilatarlo —. No eres para nada delicado.

—Deja de lloriquear, marica.

—¿Solo yo?

—¿A quién le están metiendo los dedos en el ano?

—Idiota.

—Dejémoslo en maricas ambos, entonces.

Más bien, pensaba Keith, ninguno de los dos estaba canalizando su tristeza de la manera adecuada, al menos él no lo estaba haciendo. Para empezar, si estaba sufriendo por el desamor del que es su mejor amigo, ¿entonces por qué tomar como consuelo el cuerpo de otro hombre que además se trataba de otro amigo cercano? Patético.

Confirmó que se estaba convirtiendo en el tipo de persona que perjuró odiar. Se detestó por un momento antes de que el alcohol y las ganas volvieran a controlar sus sentidos. ¡Qué importaba! Ya podría lamentarse mañana por la estupidez que estaba a punto de cometer. Lástima que también iba a arrastrar a Lance en toda su mierda.

—Creo que ya es suficiente. Estoy listo.

—Listo para mí, _dude_ —bromeó el moreno. Para aligerar cualquier tensión formada en el ambiente, agregó —: no te preocupes: seré gentil.

—Serás un idiota.

—Tú con unas copas de más te vuelves más huraño de lo normal.

—Solo cállate y métela.

Lance obedeció.

Lo recibió de manera cálida; entrada demasiado apretada y uñas arañando la espalda de la peor forma posible, incluso de manera más fuerte que cuando comenzaron con los juegos previos. Por su parte, Lance fue bastante rudo al inició, yendo demasiado rápido cuando todavía no lograba acostumbrarse.

Aun así era la gloria.

Lance estaba siendo la mejor medicina.

Ambos se dejaron llevar por el momento. Keith comprobó que el cliché de que los latinos en verdad eran amantes apasionados era verídico; se hubiera reído de pensar algo tan estúpido si su cerebro, abrumado por el placer, se lo hubiese permitido.

Entre el vaivén de las estocadas, la pasión de las penetraciones, los lameteos, los besos y demás, casi se olvidó de lo que los había llevado hasta ahí.

Casi.

* * *

 _1._

 **Mirage.**

* * *

Keith Kogane se despertó con un mal presentimiento ese día.

La mañana transcurrió con normalidad; atracones de comida chatarra para suplir el desayuno, la universidad consumiéndolo, los dilemas existenciales. Su vida no era perfecta pero tampoco era como si se estuviese quejando a cada segundo de lo miserable que podía llegar a ser.

Terminó clases de la misma manera como lo hacía siempre, todo continuando sin ninguna novedad. Lo más seguro es que aquella sensación se debiera a los nervios que le provocaban los próximos exámenes; iba realmente mal en una materia y no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo iba a sacar a flote su calificación.

Cuando un par de horas después Shiro le invitó al bar que quedaba cerca del edificio en el que residían, se sintió aliviado. Quizá lo único que necesitaba era distraerse un rato con una cerveza y una charla amena; además Shiro era tan inteligente, si le pedía que le ayudase a estudiar un poco estaba seguro que su amigo con gusto lo haría.

Sin embargo nada salió como esperaba y Keith pronto entendió por qué se había levantado con ese mal sabor de boca. Y para hacer todavía más trágico —cómico— el asunto, una simple frase fue la que lo condenó a esa tortura.

—Nosotros estamos saliendo.

Simples palabras. Palabras que, aunque se muriera por hacerlo, no las había pronunciado él. No estaba involucrado en ese «nosotros».

Shiro se encontraba frente suyo, bebiendo de a poco su vaso y mirándolo, expectante, bastante interesado en lo que sea que fuera a opinar. Después de todo, sabía Keith, eran mejores amigos y el criterio del otro siempre iba a tener peso en cualquier ámbito de su vida, más cuando el tema a tratar era acerca de la chica que se tenía contemplada para iniciar una relación seria.

—¿Cuándo fue? —preguntó tan rápido que esperaba no haber delatado su malestar.

—Hace unas horas. Me encontré con Pidge y todo salió natural. Tenía que contártelo a ti antes que a nadie. Así que dime, ¿qué opinas?

¿Qué podía decir Keith que el propio Shiro no supiera ya? Pidge era una candidata excelente: inteligente, decidida, atractiva a su manera; los cuatro años de diferencia entre su amigo y ella salían sobrando. Serían una excelente pareja porque Shiro también era tan buena opción que, por más egoísta que se escuchara, a Keith le hubiese encantado que fuera para él y no para Pidge.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué el destino no le dio más tiempo para juntar valor y declararse? ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer ella? Keith tenía derecho de antigüedad, conocía a Shiro desde hace tantos años, habían sido cercanos desde que eran apenas unos niños. Y de repente, de la nada, llega una _mocosa_ tomboy y le arrebata la felicidad que aún no era suya.

Maldijo el momento en que Shiro se hizo cercano a Matthew Holt, su compañero de clase; también el momento en que Matt debió invitarlo a su casa o departamento y conoció a Pidge —quien resultaba ser la hermanita menor de este—; también maldijo su estupidez cuando la chica recién ingresó a la universidad y, por cortesía, le hizo espacio en su grupo de amigos cuando Shiro se las presentó a él y al resto.

Antes de que el cerebro de Keith pudiera terminar de procesar la información, Shiro soltó un carraspeo para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad.

—¿Keith? —Le llamó varias veces hasta que lo sacó de su letargo. En respuesta, el aludido balbuceó —. ¿Pasa algo?

—¿Cómo qué?

—Te fuiste. Si tienes algún problema sabes que puedes decirme.

—No es eso, solo me distraje. Pensaba en lo que me dijiste.

—¿Entonces qué opinas? —preguntó Shiro no del todo seguro de las palabras de Kogane.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? Mi opinión sale sobrando, pero si quieres que suelte algo solo puedo decirte que me parece una buena chica y que me alegra que te estés dando la oportunidad.

Keith era un mentiroso de lo peor. Por supuesto que no pensaba nada de eso, aun así, todavía no reunía el suficiente coraje como para decir la verdad en voz alta. Necesitaba hacer tiempo, solo un poco más.

—En verdad eres un muy buen amigo. Mi mejor amigo.

Esa última declaración fue el tiro de gracia.

A Keith solo le quedaba esperar que las cosas entre Shiro y Pidge no funcionaran.

.

.

.

—¡Un brindis por Shiro!

—¡Salud! —gritaron todos al unísono, siguiéndole el juego a Lance.

Los vasos, ahora medio vacíos, contenían sidra que Keith estaba seguro que Hunk había encontrado en oferta en el centro comercial, mas no hacía falta alcohol de calidad para que Lance y su ingenio en este tipo de situaciones armaran una improvisada fiesta en el departamento.

Los bocadillos fueron hechos por Hunk en tiempo récord y la música corría por parte de Lance; Shiro y él solo habían tenido que hacer acto de presencia. Keith lo agradecía. El motivo de la fiesta no era algo que quisiera festejar.

Los cuatro eran buenos amigos desde hacía un par de años; Keith se consideraba cercano a todos y los estimaba casi como si de sus hermanos se tratasen, aunque era innegable el hecho de que el vínculo más estrecho lo mantenía con Shiro mientras Hunk y Lance tenían el propio.

A Shiro lo conocía desde su infancia debido a que sus padres eran amigos así que por ello lograron formar una amistad a pesar de los dos años de diferencia que había entre ambos, él era su mejor amigo por sobre todo y todos; después estaba Hunk que aunque parecieran tener poco en común mantenían charlas bastante interesantes, además él era el tipo de persona que parecía poder llevarse bien con quien le pusieran enfrente; y por último se encontraba Lance, de ascendencia cubana y dotes fallidos de casanova, irritable, infantil y pareciera de pocas luces pero muy amable y buen tipo en el fondo, muy en el fondo.

—¿Entonces Pidge y tú están en _algo_? —Hunk pregunta lo evidente, pretexto para saber más del asunto.

Shiro sonrió de manera suave.

—Va más en serio que solo eso. Nunca me tomaría un asunto como este a la ligera.

Keith casi se ahoga con la sidra que bebía en ese instante. Apenas la semana pasada el mismo Shiro le había comentado que solo estaban intentándolo, ¡y ahora resulta que todo se tornaba más serio!

—Es obvio, viejo. —Lance se vuelve el centro de atención —, de no ser así no estaríamos festejando. Lástima que Pidge no haya podido venir.

—Tenía que acompañar a su familia en un compromiso.

—Vaya que eres un novio atento, ¡estás muy al pendiente de ella!

Por su parte, Keith prefirió no hacerse partícipe de la conversación; encerrarse en su propio mundo le salía fenomenal y además eran tan común en él que ninguno de sus amigos lo tomaría a desaire. Ya podría felicitar hipócritamente a Shiro en la soledad que proporciona el que Lance saliera de fiesta arrastrando a Hunk en el proceso.

.

.

.

Los siguientes días, según palabras de Hunk, el ceño de Keith estaba más fruncido de lo normal.

El amor flotaba en el aire, las cosas marchaban viento en popa para Pidge y Shiro. Los días se convirtieron en meses. Haciendo un pequeño resumen de ese tiempo, el «estamos saliendo» se convirtió en un «somos novios». Pidge pasó a ser «Katie» para Shiro cuando estaban a solas y él se volvió «la persona más importante» para ella. Keith seguía siendo solo «Keith» para ambos.

—En parte te lo debo a ti —le comentó Pidge una tarde en la que se encontraban a solas, los demás perdidos en sus asuntos y ella optimizando la portátil de Keith mientras esperaba a que su _caballero de armadura negra_ llegase.

Ella era la quinta _paladín_. Aún y cuando haya sido la última en integrarse al equipo, no por ello era menos importante; todos la estimaban demasiado, incluido el mismo Keith.

A pesar de lo sucedido, Keith no podía odiarla. Luego de largas horas de auto reflexión, concluyó que no era culpa de Pidge que las cosas sucedieran de esa manera, la culpa solo era de él mismo y de nadie más, por su cobardía y pasividad. Pidge no pudo haber hecho nada más allá de mostrarse tal cual era, joven y temeraria, para conquistar a Shiro; después de todo una chica como ella —enamorada de la computación— no era como si se la hubiese pasado ideando cómo inmiscuirse en el corazón de su amigo. Lo suyo tal vez no fue amor a primera vista pero sí una atracción que logró consolidarse con el tiempo. Quién sabe. Son cosas que tampoco le incumben.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver. Es más bien Matt, ¿no?

—Oh, no. —Ella soltó entre risas —. Matt hacía todo para que Shiro y yo mantuviéramos, según él, «una distancia prudente» —imitó la voz de su hermano, debido a su aspecto casi pareciera él mismo —, pero en cambió pude conocer más a Shiro a través de ti, bueno, de Lance y Hunk también. Sea como sea, gracias.

Keith se detestó a sí mismo en ese instante. Por haber pensado tan mal acerca de ella en algún punto de su vida; quizá ese leve punzada todavía no desaparecía del todo.

—Entonces de nada, supongo.

—Eres tan emo, Keith, ¡anímate! —Ella seguía riendo, él no le veía la gracia al asunto.

—No me digas así.

—¡Keith!

—Pierdes el tiempo, Pidge. —La voz de Lance resonó en la sala de estar. Keith agradeció su presencia, no quería estar más tiempo a solas con la joven hablando acerca de su relación —. Que no ves que Keith es el rey de las emociones —finalizó con sarcasmo, riendo de su propia broma.

Sí, Keith estimaba a Lance, pero no por ello este dejaba de ser un dolor en el culo cada vez que se lo proponía. Que pelearan no era inusual; su relación estaba basada en la dualidad amor-odio y, por más curioso que fuera, así funcionaban.

—¿No tienes un mejor lugar al cual ir a hacer chistes malos? —Keith se defendió. En lugar de mejorarle la situación, Lance la estaba empeorando.

—¡Por supuesto! Solo necesito ponerme más guapo para ello.

Tanto para Pidge como para él fue imposible disimular la mueca de fastidio. Lance no era feo sin embargo pecaba de narcisista, creyendo tener a todas las chicas a sus pies cuando en realidad estas solían rehuirle la mayor parte del tiempo.

Lance se retiró de su vista apenas se percató de que logró irritar a sus compañeros. Aunque la paciencia de Keith siempre era puesta a prueba ante la presencia del moreno, cuando lo vio salir de su habitación arreglado y perfumado, hubiera deseado que se quedara más tiempo para no estar a solas con la ahora novia de su mejor amigo.

—No me esperen despiertos —declaró apenas tomó el picaporte de la puerta de entrada.

—¿No me digas que tendrás una cita? —preguntó Pidge con picardía, un toque burlón impregnado en su voz.

—Aunque lo digas de esa forma —se vanaglorió Lance —. Shiro y tú no son los únicos con derecho al romance.

Pidge hizo una mueca, avergonzada, desvió la mirada e intentó por todos los medios ocultar su bochorno.

—¿Y es una chica de verdad? ¿Seguro no es una alienígena? —Esta vez fue turno de Keith de intentar mofarse.

—No. Ella es una _princesa_ —declaró Lance con orgullo.

Habiendo sentenciado lo anterior, para mala suerte de Kogane, salió del departamento dejándole solo con Pidge.

.

.

.

Aun y cuando ya estaban por cumplir los cuatro meses, Shiro y Pidge seguían siendo bastante discretos con respecto a su relación. Eran contadas las ocasiones en las que Keith los había visto compartir un roce de labios o al menos tomarse de las manos. Por esa razón lo que sucedió esa tarde en su departamento lo dejó en shock.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la imagen de su amigo y su novia comiéndose a besos en la sala.

Fue realmente sorprendente la imagen de ellos en una situación así. A Shiro siempre lo había visto como un ser correcto y propio mientras a Pidge la concebía como una chica _inocente_ en esos temas.

Sea como sea, la escena fue demasiado fuerte para Keith. Si por alguna razón conservaba una leve esperanza con respecto a su amor no correspondido, esta murió en ese instante.

Aprovechando que no habían notado su presencia, tan solo dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y volvió a cerrar. Necesitaba aire.

.

.

.

Era febrero, las diez y algo de la noche y el frío calaba en los huesos. La idea de envolverse en mantas era sumamente tentadora para Keith, no obstante no podía llegar al departamento así como así; Shiro y Pidge podían seguir cariñosos y no quería enfrentarse a una escena similar a la que presenció hacia escasos minutos.

Como no tenía otro lugar a donde ir terminó asistiendo al bar que quedaba a unas cuadras del edificio en el cual residía, no al que solía visitar con Shiro sino a ese que tenía pinta de ser de mala muerte pero que al parecer tenía todos sus permisos en regla.

Como no tenía ganas de compartir con nadie, se sentó en una de las mesas del fondo, una que no llegaba a ser iluminada del todo por las luces artificiales de neón y donde la música electrónica no le taladraba _tanto_ los oídos. Cuando el mesero llegó solo pidió una cerveza y fuego para poder encender un cigarrillo, necesitaba entrar en calor.

No se trataba un fumador compulsivo pero el tabaco se esfumó pronto de entre sus labios. Terminó de apagar la colilla en el cenicero y rápidamente sacó otro de entre la cajetilla que llevaba consigo. Al volver a inhalar humo, sintió como volvía a relajarse velozmente; ni siquiera el ruido de la música a todo volumen podía terminar con su recién creada atmosfera de relajación.

—¿Keith, que se supone qué haces aquí?

Lástima que se vio interrumpido demasiado pronto.

El aludido alzó la vista para encontrarse cara a cara con Lance el cual se vislumbraba visiblemente sorprendido. Keith se encontraba igual; no pensó que nadie lo encontraría y mucho menos que esa persona sería Lance. ¿Qué lo traería por aquí? Ni idea, aunque la botella de vino que el moreno sostenía le daba una pista.

—¿No se supone que tú no tomas alcohol debido a tus mariconadas del cuidado de la piel?

Quizá Lance era un alcohólico a escondidas y siempre iba a ese bar para poder sumirse en su vicio sin remordimientos. Pronto su amigo rebatió esa suposición.

—Para empezar, es vino. Es mejor tomar vino que cerveza —comentó señalando la bebida de Keith —. Te ayuda a la digestión y es más _fancy_.

—Eres todo un metrosexual.

—Oye, yo me preocupo por mi salud.

—Y por tu cutis.

Lance no pudo replicar. Se sentó en otra silla junto a Keith y abrió la botella como pudo. El corcho hubiese dejado tuerto a alguien de haber estado más cerca. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando se empinó el vino, dándole un gran trago en el proceso.

—En realidad… —comenzó Lance un tanto inseguro, Kogane sintió curiosidad —. Quiero olvidarme de todo por esta noche, el alcohol sirve para eso, ¿no?

Al terminar de escucharlo, Keith dejó el cigarrillo de lado para poder arrebatarle la botella; ahora fue su turno de echarse trago. A pesar de la mirada de reproche de Lance, este no dijo nada y continuó tal cual cuando Keith le regresó el vino.

—También quiero olvidar un par de cosas —admitió Keith.

—Entonces brindemos por eso.

Del grupo de amigos nunca fueron los más cercanos pero en esa ocasión Keith se sintió verdaderamente unido a Lance de una forma que jamás había sentido. Quizá era compasión o lástima mutua, tal vez los efectos del alcohol que comenzaron a surtir efecto cuando se terminaron la botella de vino entre los dos. Fuera cual fuera la razón, en ese momento se sentían como los mejores amigos que jamás habían sido.

Ambos fueron honestos el uno con el otro de una manera en la que nunca hubiesen imaginado.

—Las mujeres son todas iguales —soltó Lance, resentido —. Les bajas la luna y las estrellas y te hacen a un lado a la primera oportunidad.

Keith apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos; las quejas de Lance ayudaban a que sus sentidos no se durmieran del todo. Cuando el moreno le pasó un brazo por los hombros, no opuso resistencia. En ese momento el calor humano se sentía tan bien que Keith se preguntaba por qué era reacio al mismo.

—Y ella… —continuó su amigo —. Ella es la peor de todas, Keith. Era mi princesa, ¡mi princesa! ¡Y me ha dejado por estúpidas normas sociales! —el agarre de su brazo se sintió más flojo, Kogane se preocupó —. Yo la adoraba, sabes. La adoro. No me veo sin ella. ¿Entiendes ese sentimiento?

—Lo entiendo mejor de lo que crees.

En verdad lo hacía. Aunque su situación a primera instancia parecía ser completamente opuesta a la de Lance, entendía el sentimiento de estar enamorado de una persona y que esta hubiese preferido otra cosa —en su caso Shiro a la todavía adolescente Pidge—. ¿Pero qué podían hacer? Las cosas eran así y él, por más que quisiera a Shiro, se sabía incapaz de arruinar su relación.

Por el momento, debido al alcohol, su situación no dolía tanto. Estando borracho todo era más sencillo de llevar. Mientras superaba esa etapa se embriagaría más seguido, quizá invitaría a Lance a esas salidas y entre los dos superarían sus corazones rotos.

Pidieron al mesero más cercano otra botella de vino y entre los dos juntaron dinero para poder pagarla. Cuando les trajeron un par de copas, las rechazaron, preferían tomar el sorbo directo de la botella y de esa manera perder la consciencia aún más.

—Es como si nos estuviéramos besando, sabes —comentó Keith ya bastante fuera de sí —. Es un beso indirecto —señaló la botella —. ¿Cuántas veces no nos habremos besado ya?

—¡Qué asco, viejo! —La mueca de desagrado en Lance no se hizo esperar —. Eres la última persona en el mundo a la que besaría.

—Pues no es como si yo me muriera por tu saliva.

—¿Por qué no? —Eso pareció ofender al moreno —. ¿No te parezco guapo? ¡Soy bastante guapo, Keith!

—¿Y yo qué voy a saber? Siempre te he concebido como un tipo molesto.

—Es envidia debido a que tú no eres para nada atractivo. Y déjame decirte que ese corte está completamente pasado de moda.

—Esas cosas me las paso por el culo, Lance. No me interesa verme bien y menos para ti.

Curiosamente, la pelea no pasó de ese intercambio de palabras. Lance pareció olvidarse pronto del motivo de la disputa, al menos el enojo se le debió pasar rápido. Se acercó a Keith, invadiendo de manera olímpica su espacio personal, para levantarle el flequillo y poder mirarle a los ojos.

—No eres desagradable, de hecho me gusta su color. Es como azul… o gris… gris azulado o azul grisáceo. —Lace se encontraba verdaderamente ebrio. Keith no lo juzgaba, los dos estaban en las mismas condiciones —. Lástima que tu horrible fleco cubra tus ojos.

—¿Puedes dejar de ofenderme? No es como si tu cabello fuera perfecto.

—¿De qué hablas? Mi cabello es sedoso. Mira, toca por ti mismo.

Keith no perdió tiempo y se acercó a acariciar la melena de Lance que, aunque corta, sí que era bastante suave.

Ambos estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro, el espacio personal ya no importaba. Continuaban mirándose a los ojos y, casi como si de un acto reflejo se tratara, acercaron sus rostros de manera suave.

Se besaron. Por más increíble que fuera, se besaron.

El mejor beso que Keith había tenido en mucho tiempo. Fue lento, húmedo, apasionado, su nublada mente no encontraba las palabras exactas para describirlo. La lengua de Lance exigía entrar y él no tardó en darle acceso; la manera en que su amigo recorrió su cavidad la recordaría de por vida. De la nada, el invierno había desaparecido, dándole paso a una sensación cálida que se agolpaba en la parte más íntima del cuerpo de Keith.

Cuando se separaron, Lance tenía una boba sonrisa en el rostro; Kogane apenas y podía tolerar sus latidos tan acelerados.

—Debe haber un hotel cerca —informó Lance.

Keith sabía lo que eso significaba.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

Esta idea surgió luego de una salida donde el alcohol se vio involucrado jajaja, además me moría de ganas por aportar algo para la sección en español.

No es una historia muy elaborada, advierto que tampoco será demasiado larga, pero me parece adecuada para adentrarme más en el fandom.

Gracias a quienes le dieron la oportunidad ❤

* * *

 _ **A Kikico**_


	2. Bittersweet

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de _Voltron: Legendary Defender_ pertenecen a Lauren Montgomery y a Joaquim Dos Santos.

 **Advertencias:** AU **ǀ** Yaoi (Boy's Love) **ǀ** Contenido heterosexual **ǀ** Lime **ǀ** Short!fic **ǀ** Lenguaje inapropiado **ǀ** OoC **.**

 **Pairing:** Klance (Lance x Keith).

 **N/A:** Quiero agradecer a los festejos del día del estudiante que me permitieron actualizar XD

* * *

 **.**

 **ǀ** **Poisoned** **ǀ**

 **.**

* * *

Keith despertó con el cuerpo adolorido y un dolor de cabeza que le taladraba hasta el alma. ¿Resaca? Obviamente, y justo en el momento en que vio el cuerpo de Lance yacer desnudo a su lado también se le agregó el sentimiento de culpa.

Para su desgracia recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior con bastante claridad; ver a Pidge y a Shiro bastante cariñosos, ir al bar que parecía de mala muerte, encontrarse con Lance ahí, beber vino con Lance, besarse con Lance, dirigirse al hotel con Lance y terminar follando con el heterosexual de Lance.

Mientras se vestía meditaba acerca de cómo serían las cosas de ahora en adelante. No iba a ser igual, de eso estaba seguro, y comenzaba a temer que su amistad con Lance terminara; quizá el lazo que mantenía con él no era tan fuerte como el que tenía con Shiro pero no por eso dejaba de ser importante. A pesar de las peleas y la supuesta rivalidad que mantenían, apreciaba a Lance McClain como no tenía una idea hasta ese momento. El pensamiento de perderlo le aterraba.

Justo en ese instante el cuerpo de su amigo comenzó a moverse, lo escuchó soltar algunos quejidos para después sentarse en la cama; se desperezó con lentitud, tallándose los ojos y enfocando con dificultad su vista en Keith.

—Hey… —Su voz sonaba adormilada, intentando contener lo que parecía un bostezo.

Keith pasó saliva. ¿Por qué actuaba con tal naturalidad? ¿Cuánto tardaría en ponerse histérico? ¿En qué momento se incorporaría y se pondría a maldecirlo por embaucarlo en esto?

—¿Cómo… estás?

Sin embargo Lance no hizo nada de eso. Únicamente se levantó con cuidado de la cama, apenas pudiendo sostenerse; McClain no estaba para nada acostumbrado a la bebida, los efectos del alcohol debían pasarle una factura mucho más alta que a Kogane.

—Quiero vomitar —expresó Lance, dirigiéndose el baño —, me siento mareado.

Ese hubiera sido un momento perfecto para poder iniciar otra pelea; inconscientemente Keith pensó en decirle algo como «no tienes nada de aguante» mas prefirió abstenerse de hacer cualquier comentario. En su lugar, sin importarle que Lance todavía siguiera desnudo, fue directo a auxiliarle, aunque no pudo hacer nada más allá de darle un par de palmaditas en la espalda como apoyo moral mientras su amigo devolvía el estómago.

Una vez que Lance se sintió un poco mejor, Keith esperó a que también se vistiera para poder marcharse juntos. Optó por una caminata, el aire fresco matutino les haría bien a ambos.

El camino hacia el departamento fue silencioso, algo bastante inusual si se suponía que iba con Lance. Ahora que este ya había solucionado sus problemas estomacales, Keith se preguntaba qué rayos estaría pensando y cuándo se suponía que lo iba a atacar. La respuesta llegó una cuadra antes de que arribaran a su edificio.

—Keith, sobre lo que pasó… —McClain comenzó con inseguridad, de seguro todavía no se había formado un criterio firme —. Yo nunca había hecho algo así.

—No te preocupes, queda entre nosotros. Nadie tiene por qué saberlo.

—Pero a lo que me refiero es que tú… bueno, tú…

—Sí, Lance, yo tengo _esos_ gustos pero el que esto haya pasado no significa que tú seas como yo.

—No me refería a eso, es más bien que estoy confundido.

—Estábamos ebrios, Lance. Fue un error —declaró, tajante.

Hablarlo no iba a llevarlos a ninguna parte en ese momento, menos cuando McClain actuaba de manera tan compasiva en lugar de reclamarle.

—Sí, pero…

—Vamos a hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido, ya te dije que no te preocupes. Ahora solo olvídalo y sigue como siempre, nadie debe siquiera sospecharlo. Es más que nada por tu bien.

Keith tomó su silencio como una afirmación.

* * *

 _2._

 **Bittersweet.**

* * *

Al entrar al departamento, Keith reparó de inmediato en la presencia de Pidge y lo primero que notó fue que ella usaba la misma ropa que del día anterior. Por otra parte, para Shiro no pasó desapercibido que llegara junto a Lance ya que fue lo primero que resaltó.

—Nos encontramos en el camino —justificó Keith.

Shiro pareció satisfecho con la respuesta, al menos no hizo más preguntas; en cambio Pidge los miró con incredulidad, alzando una ceja en forma acusatoria.

—¿Ustedes? ¿Juntos? Vamos, ¿acaso el mundo está por acabarse?

—Vivimos en el mismo lugar. —Keith se encogió de hombros.

—No me la creo.

—Pidge… —Shiro intervino llamándole la atención.

—Tú piensas lo mismo.

Lance soltó una risa, una risa que para el gusto de Keith se escuchó demasiado falsa. Pidge era bastante perspicaz, detalles como ese tan solo levantarían más sospechas de las que de por sí ella debía tener. Y el que ella siguiera indagando podría despertar la curiosidad de Shiro lo suficiente como para que él también se uniera al interrogatorio.

Kogane debía pensar rápido si es que quería mantener las apariencias, lo peor del caso es que McClain no era en nada de ayuda.

Antes de que su acompañante sufriera un colapso nervioso, ideó:

—Bueno, tú evidentemente dormiste aquí y no por eso ha ocurrido el apocalipsis.

—No estamos hablando de eso.

—¿Tus padres saben que te quedas aquí?

El sonrojo en el rostro de Pidge le pareció cómico, siempre era divertido descolocar a su amiga con insinuaciones de ese tipo. Aprovechando su tartamudeo y el hecho de que Shiro también se abochornara con ese comentario, comenzó a caminar directo a su habitación; esperaba que Lance hiciera lo mismo y así evitar más cuestionamientos incómodos.

No obstante, apenas dando un par de pasos, se percató de que Lance no imitó su acción. Keith detuvo su andar y giró parte de su cuerpo para poder averiguar qué era lo que sucedía. McClain parecía otro, tan serio y reservado que dudaba que se tratase del mismo tipo que le hacía la vida imposible en ese departamento.

Justo en ese momento volvieron a hacer contacto visual; ninguno apartó la mirada por más incómodo que fuera verse a los ojos de nuevo. Aún y cuando siempre fue el que se tomó más en serio la rivalidad, Lance fue el primero en retirarla para después soltar un suspiro, una sonrisa invadiendo su rostro segundos después. Ese sí era el Lance de casi siempre.

—Díganme, ¿qué están comiendo? No tengo mucha hambre pero se ve rico —dijo McClain con naturalidad.

—Lo dejó hecho Hunk antes de irse —informó Pidge —. Por cierto, Lance, también nos pidió que te recordáramos lo que tú ya sabes. No quiso decirnos de qué se trataba pero al parecer tú sí debes entenderlo. Sé que tarde o temprano me enteraré.

—Claro, claro. Tengo tiempo de comer antes de ir.

Se sentó en su lugar correspondiente, inspeccionó la comida y aunque en otro momento hubiese considerado todo como apetitoso, esa vez optó por solo degustar fruta y a duras penas un vaso de jugo también.

Shiro, después de dar un sorbo a su café, se giró a donde Keith.

—¿Tú no desayunas?

Sin embargo Kogane ya se había marchado.

.

.

.

Tal como tenía previsto nada fue igual desde ese día.

Lance apenas y lo miraba, Keith suponía que pasaba de él para poder sobrellevar la situación. Fuera de eso era el mismo Lance, solo que un poco menos irritante y pareciera hasta más reflexivo. Hunk, tan perceptivo como solo él era, se dio cuenta de ese cambio, no obstante ni McClain ni Kogane dieron pie para sus averiguaciones.

Pronto las nevadas se retiraron dándole paso al suave calor que anunciaba la primavera, la época de los enamorados, o al menos ahora así la relacionaba Keith al ver a Hunk al lado de su nueva novia y a Shiro y a Pidge un tanto más cercanos que de costumbre.

Todavía dolía, dolía como nunca antes le había dolido algo en la vida. Sus esperanzas se habían vuelto cenizas y se odiaba por inconscientemente por seguir esperando una oportunidad. Y para empeorar todavía más su de por sí existencia de mierda, estaba el asunto de Lance, quien continuaba manteniendo su distancia. Joder, Keith inclusive extrañaba sus bromas idiotas y las peleas absurdas que mantenían; ya daba por hecho que había perdido su amistad.

El ambiente en el departamento era bastante pesado. No era culpa de Hunk ni de Lance ni siquiera de Shiro, Kogane tenía claro que el problema residía en él y si las cosas continuaban de esa manera no iba a tener más remedio que mudarse lejos de sus amigos, lo cual era un problema si tomaba en cuenta que muy apenas podía cubrir los gastos de su parte de la renta.

Ese pensamiento le rondó durante varios días. Keith podía asegurar que sus calificaciones bajarían ese parcial y con algo de mala suerte incluso reprobaría algún examen.

No podía continuar así.

La idea de largarse, de incluso volver con su padre, era tentadora.

.

.

.

Ya era habitual que Pidge pasara una o dos noches a la semana en su departamento, tanto que de hecho ya había algunas cosas de ella regadas por el lugar; ya fuera su ropa en el cesto, su computadora en la sala, mantequilla de maní en la alacena y sus gafas en distintos lugares cuando escasas veces olvidaba en dónde las había dejado.

Esa noche, cuando ya pasaban de las once, Keith supo que se quedaría a dormir otra vez. No le molestaba su presencia pero muchas veces se vio tentado a llamar a Matt para que este hiciera un escándalo y se la llevara, prohibiéndole de paso que se quedara a dormir bajo el mismo techo que su pareja. Nunca lo hizo, Keith no tenía la voluntad para nada.

Detalles como ese eran los que hacían que Kogane se desconociera a sí mismo. Él siempre había sido otro tipo de persona, una completamente opuesta a la que ahora se había convertido; ya ni siquiera su naturaleza impulsiva lo hacía reaccionar.

Las luces en todo el departamento se apagaron ya entrada la madrugada, era bastante tarde pero Keith no podía conciliar el sueño. Su mente era un caos y comenzaba a trabajar incluso más rápido de lo que lo hacía en horas diurnas. Tal vez leer un poco o escuchar algo de música le ayudaría.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera ponerse los audífonos, escuchó un sonido tan suave que de no ser porque tenía tan buen oído habría podido confundir con un suspiro. Keith se sentó en la cama, más alerta que nunca, esperando poder captar algo más. El silencio inundó su habitación hasta que volvió a escucharse otro jadeo unos decibeles más alto que el anterior.

A pesar de que tenía muy en claro de que se trataba de una actitud masoquista, se levantó de la cama y salió de su cuarto. Todo estaba oscuro, apenas y alcanzaba a iluminar la luz del alumbrado público; Keith aprovechó eso para poder moverse sin hacer ruido alguno. Caminó un par de pasos hacia la habitación de Shiro. Pudo confirmar que el ruido venía de ahí.

Era de esperarse, una parte de él por supuesto que lo sabía; la otra, a pesar de lo evidente, se negaba a reconocerlo. De cualquier modo, su mejor amigo tenía una relación bastante estable y era lógico que él y su novia dieran ese paso. Pero una cosa era solo saberlo y otra muy diferente que la prueba de ello le abofeteara la cara de esa descarada manera.

Los suaves gemidos retumbaban en sus oídos. A pesar de la alerta su cuerpo no se movió ni un milímetro, como si le gustara torturarse de esa manera. Keith quiso justificarse con la absurda idea de que eso le serviría para por fin poder apaciguar los sentimientos que todavía albergaba en su interior; era eso o iba a terminar volviéndose loco.

Ocurrió lo segundo.

Llevó sus manos hacia sus orejas, intentando taparlas en un acto inútil. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, trató de imaginarse algo que lograra calmarlo. A su mente llegó la imagen de Shiro, su rostro apacible y su sonrisa reconfortante, para ser remplazada en un santiamén por una escena de él junto a Pidge teniendo relaciones tras la puerta de esa habitación.

Simplemente ya no pudo soportarlo más. Alzó su mano con el firme propósito de golpear la madera, eso sin duda los detendría.

—¡Keith!

El grito entre dientes de Lance detuvo cualquier acción. Keith apenas y se había girado a mirar a su nuevo acompañante cuando se percató de que también lo estaba sosteniendo por el brazo. Mierda, ¿en qué momento llegó Lance? ¿No se había dignado si quiera a dirigirle la mirada en el último tiempo y ahora se acercaba más de la cuenta a interrumpir?

Últimamente era el rey de la mala suerte así que Keith no se sorprendió de que Lance se acercara a él en un momento tan inoportuno. Estúpida Pidge, estúpido Shiro, estúpido Lance y estúpido todo.

—¿Qué se supone qué haces? —preguntó McClain entre susurros.

Kogane no supo qué contestar, la respuesta sería estúpida de cualquier manera. Era mejor omitir detalles.

—No te incumbe. —Se zafó del agarre en un gesto bastante brusco, dejando perplejo al otro.

—Keith… ¡Keith, espera!

Lo escuchó llamarle un par de veces mientras volvía a su habitación; sin importarle nada más, cerró la puerta de su cuarto. Para su fortuna McClain no insistió.

El panorama empeoró aún más: había arruinado la oportunidad de hablar con Lance y arreglar las cosas con él y, por si eso fuera poco, Shiro y Pidge no parecieron escuchar nada del alboroto ya que los sonidos no cesaron.

Se colocó los audífonos.

Sabía que no iba a dormir por el resto de la noche.

.

.

.

La tensión entre Lance y él aumentó todavía más.

Ahora, aparte de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, Keith sabía que su amigo ya debía intuir cuál era el problema que lo acongojaba. McClain no parecía ser bastante observador pero Kogane había sido demasiado evidente; cualquiera con dos dedos de frente por lo menos podría formarse una idea.

La entrega de resultados de los últimos exámenes coincidió con su pésimo estado anímico. Tal y como tenía previsto, reprobó no solo una sino dos pruebas. Keith descubrió que podía sentirse más miserable de lo que de por sí ya era.

Habló con ambos profesores y ninguno le dio ninguna esperanza más allá de recuperarse en el siguiente parcial. Eso solo aumentó su ansiedad. Debía sacar notas brillantes si es que pretendía salvar ambas materias.

El día prosiguió con suma lentitud, a Keith se le antojaba eterno. Cuando terminó su última clase salió como alma que lleva el diablo rumbo al estacionamiento. No obstante, debido a que iba tan ensimismado en su propia miseria, en pleno pasillo chocó con una persona, para su desgracia una de las personas que menos quería ver en ese momento.

—Disculpa, Keith, no te vi. —Lance se disculpó, algo inusual en él cuando ambos se topaban.

Por la sorpresa Keith tiró sus exámenes. Antes de poder levantarlos, Lance se le adelantó. Para disgusto de Kogane, los revisó antes de entregarlos.

—Yo reprobé tres este parcial —informó mientras entregaba las hojas.

—Qué mal.

—Lo sé. Ya me amenazaron con que debo subir mis calificaciones en el próximo. En los anteriores también salí algo bajo así que tendré que estudiar hasta morir, ¿sabes lo pesado que será eso?

—Me lo imagino. —No pudo decir nada más allá de eso —. Debo irme, nos vemos.

—Oye.

Iba a ignorarlo mas el agarre de Lance en su brazo se lo impidió. A regañadientes tuvo que volver a dirigirle la mirada; nunca le había parecido tan difícil ver a Lance por tanto tiempo.

—Lo que tengas que decirme puede esperar. Más tarde nos veremos en el departamento. —Keith se justificó.

—Ahí no vamos a hablar y lo sabes. —Lance tenía un excelente punto contra el que no pudo objetar nada —. Estoy cansado de este juego, tenemos que hablar. No voy a arriesgarme a perder el semestre por estúpidos problemas de comunicación.

—Te dije que no era necesario que nos diéramos explicaciones.

—Tratando de evadir el tema solo hemos conseguido salir perjudicados. Mierda, Keith, quiero que todo sea como antes. Incluso Hunk ya ha notado que algo nos traemos.

—¿Le dijiste? —se apresuró a preguntar.

—Créeme que me siento tan mal que sé que lo terminaré haciendo si no aclaramos esto de una vez por todas.

—¿Es una amenaza?

—Tómalo como quieras, idiota. —El ceño de Lance se frunció pero, al contrario de muchas otras veces, ese gesto hizo a Keith sonreír, apenas levantando la comisura de sus labios.

Se sintió _un poco_ como antes.

—Entonces vamos.

.

.

.

El lugar más alejado de la sociedad que Keith conocía se encontraba a veinte minutos en motocicleta. Debido a que en un par de ocasiones le dio aventones a Shiro, llevaba un casco extra. Apenas Lance tomó asiento y se lo puso, emprendió marcha.

El camino se le hizo más largo de lo acostumbrado debido a que, según palabras de MacClain, conducía como loco e iba demasiado rápido. Lance lo tomó por la cintura para supuestamente no caer.

 _Demasiado_ incómodo.

A las afueras de la ciudad había un mirador, uno raramente concurrido debido a que había muchos otros lugares de ocio en la ciudad. Pero para Keith, siempre ajeno a las multitudes, era el lugar perfecto.

Kogane estacionó la motocicleta. Mientras ponía la cadena de seguridad, Lance se acercó al barandal para poder tener una mejor vista.

—Nunca había estado aquí. Es… —Inhaló y exhaló —. Relajante.

—Lo que pasa es que eres de otro tipo de lugares.

Keith también se apoyó en el barandal a unos cuantos metros de McClain. Recorrió con la mirada el paisaje; admirar la ciudad desde la lejanía siempre lograba tranquilizarlo. Hubiese sacado un cigarrillo de no ser porque se encontraba con Lance y este siempre solía quejarse por el humo.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Lance, maravillado; Keith, ansioso. Pronto Kogane decidió terminar con esa atmósfera. Habían ido hasta ahí para hablar, pues eso harían.

—Lance —captó la atención del otro. Sintió la mirada del aludido pero él no despegó la suya del paisaje —, lo de esa noche fue…

—No lo digas —interrumpió —. No lo digas, por favor. Tengo un trauma con esa frase.

—¿Acaso es por la princesa? —Keith preguntó sin pena. En parte curiosidad, en parte ganas de desviar la atención del tema principal.

Lance asintió.

—Fue justo lo que me dijo el día que me terminó.

—¿Te dolió tanto?

—Ni te imaginas. Yo de verdad estaba enamorado.

Keith se hubiera reído de no ser por la atmosfera que los envolvía; tan solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Lance alzó una ceja, intrigado.

—¿Por qué haces eso?

—¿Dices «enamorado», Lance? Por favor, no me lo creo.

—¿Por qué no? —desafió, comenzando a irritarse.

—Tú no funcionas así. Tú siempre vas detrás de tetas y culos; ya aparecerá otro par de alguno y te olvidarás de esa princesa tuya. Eres tan simple como eso. —Keith explicó como si de lo más obvio del mundo se tratase

—Hablas como si me conocieras demasiado.

—Lo hago. Además no me gusta que hables de un asunto como ese tan a la ligera.

—¿Acaso porque tú sí estás enamorado?

Keith se quedó callado. Continuó mirando el horizonte, tratando de esa manera no voltear a ver a Lance y poder ocultar el sonrojo que debía tener.

Agradeció que McClain no hiciera algún comentario en los siguientes minutos, eso le dio tiempo para poder asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Lance volvió a tomar la palabra.

—No eres obvio —le tranquilizó —, pero esa noche en el bar me dijiste que comprendías cómo me sentía y luego pasó eso otro en el departamento. Cuando te vi frente a la habitación de Shiro cuando era obvio que Pidge y él estaban teniendo sexo, esa expresión que tenías… Todos los detalles que consideré irrelevantes comenzaron a cobrar sentido. Lo comprendí. Tú estás enamorado de Shiro.

Kogane soltó una risa seca. Oír esas palabras de la boca de alguien más se sentía extraño, más si esa persona era Lance, el amigo que se autoproclamó su némesis y además el tipo con el que tuvo sexo casual hace un par de meses.

—Deberías usar ese mismo ingenio en tus clases, así no reprobarías —soltó sin pensarlo demasiado.

—¡Viejo, tú también reprobaste!

No pudo mantener mucho tiempo esa sonrisa fingida, pronto le ganó la aflicción y volvió al semblante serio de siempre. Apenas y notó que Lance se acercó a donde él, quedando sus brazos a escasos centímetros.

Keith bservó por el rabillo del ojo el semblante de su amigo, se veía bastante melancólico, quizá más que él mismo. Lance podía llegar a ser bastante empático, cualidad que Kogane desconocía hasta ese momento.

—Sea como sea no importa.

—¿No harás nada? —cuestionó Lance.

—No tendría sentido. Shiro está muy feliz, quiere muchísimo a Pidge. No viene al caso meterme entre ellos.

Lance suspiró con pesar.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

A Keith le dolieron esas palabras. Tal vez le habría gustado escuchar algo como «viejo, ¿de qué hablas? ¡Tienes oportunidad!», aunque eso hubiera sido una mentira.

El silencio volvió a invadirlos, esta vez fue uno que Keith podría calificar como incómodo. De seguro Lance se quedó sin palabras y no sabía de qué forma volver a retomar la conversación.

No pudo soportarlo más. Sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió en tiempo récord. Luego de la primera calada, volvió a hablar.

—Nos hemos desviado del tema principal.

Lance arrugó la nariz al sentir el hedor a humo. Giró su rostro al lado opuesto del de Keith mientras se acostumbraba al nada sutil olor del tabaco.

—Una cosa tiene que ver con la otra. Tuvimos sexo por sentirnos despechados.

—En efecto —dio otra calada al cigarrillo —. Aunque ambos sabemos que fue producto de la borrachera.

—Ni que lo digas. Ya le tomé asco al vino.

—¿Lo ves? Fue cosa de una vez que no se va a volver a repetir jamás. Digo, yo nunca te he visto como algo más que un amigo y a ti te van las mujeres. Así que aceptemos que fue… —Al darse cuenta que diría la frase tabú para Lance, cambió rápidamente la oración —. Fue un momento de debilidad de ambos.

—Tal vez fue eso, _debilidad_ como tú lo llamas, pero a pesar de que digas esas cosas de que no me ves de esa manera y que a mí me gustan las mujeres, siendo sincero conmigo mismo, debo confesar que fue una de las mejores folladas de mi vida.

—¿Qué? —Keith no pudo ocultar su incredulidad.

—No me mires así, imbécil, mira que me ha costado muchísimo reconocerlo.

¿Y cómo quería que lo mirara? Mierda, ¿le soltaba eso así como así y esperaba que no se alterara? ¡Era un puto caos en ese momento!

Lance, la persona que jamás imaginó que podría tener tendencias bicuriosas, le estaba diciendo que le gustó tener sexo con él. ¿Qué debía pensar acerca de eso? Nunca esperó que algo así podría ocurrir. Entre sus opciones estaban solamente la idea de que Lance le reclamara o que le pidiera de rodillas que guardara el secreto, pero Lance admitiendo que le gustó tirárselo era algo que ni en sus más locos sueños creyó posible.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar? —No pudo con la curiosidad, necesitaba saber si había intenciones ocultas. Estar a la defensiva era natural en Kogane.

—En ese momento me olvidé de todo y solo pensé en ti y en mí.

—El sexo se supone que sea así, idiota.

—Por eso. Lo que quiero decir es que gracias a ti he dejado de pensar en los problemas de mierda que tenía. Y aunque deteste que seas tú, joder, quiero volver a repetirlo.

Eso fue un _knockout_ para Keith. Estaba soñando, eso debía estar pasando, o durante el trayecto en moto tuvieron un accidente y ahora estaba en coma. No obstante, el sabor a tabaco, el viento en su rostro, el calor acumulándose en sus mejillas y la mirada de Lance parecían demasiado reales.

Aquellos ojos color chocolate nunca antes le habían parecido tan profundos, también era la primera vez en la que su sonrisa torcida no le provocaba irritación.

¿Qué mierda sucedía?

—Tú no eres _así_ , Lance —trató de hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Bueno, sí, tienes razón. Antes de febrero no era gay pero ahora creo que lo soy un poco —contestó, tranquilo; Kogane sintió escalofríos —. Tú me hiciste gay, Keith —afirmó con falsa molestia —. Tú siempre tienes que cagarla.

—Serás imbécil.

Continuaron mirándose a los ojos un rato más. Keith todavía algo confundido y Lance más decidido que nunca, al menos eso parecía.

Como era de esperarse, un beso no tardó en llegar.

Fue brusco, rápido. En un momento Keith estaba manteniendo su distancia y al otro ya se encontraba entre los brazos de Lance comiéndole la boca. Los dientes chocaban y sus lenguas no tardaron en exigir la entrada a la boca del otro.

Kogane también reconoció —tarde— que ese encuentro le había fascinado de igual manera.

—¿Es como un premio de consuelo? ¿Una forma de distracción? —Keith preguntó una vez que se hubieron separado.

—Podría decirse. —Lance se encogió de hombros —. Y la ventaja que tenemos es que tú no te pareces en nada a la princesa y yo tampoco tengo nada que ver con Shiro, digo, soy más guapo.

—Déjate de bromas.

—Qué delicado —sonrió, socarrón —. Ambos nos usamos como «premio de consuelo», nos distraeremos el uno con el otro y también descargaremos tensiones y esas cosas.

Keith olvió a apoyar una mano en el barandal y Lance puso la suya encima. No interpretó ese gesto como algo romántico, ni siquiera como camaradería, fue más bien algo parecido a la compasión; no solo a la que McClain sentía hacia él sino también la que Keith sentía por Lance.

—¿Entonces, Keith, solo sexo? —Quiso hacer formal su propuesta.

Keith ignoró a su conciencia la cual gritaba que se arrepentiría después.

Era un verdadero hijo de puta.

—No busco más.

El solitario mirador fue el escenario perfecto para repetir lo sucedido en aquel hotel.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **A Kikico**_ ❤


	3. Lovefool

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de _Voltron: Legendary Defender_ pertenecen a Lauren Montgomery y a Joaquim Dos Santos.

 **Advertencias:** AU **ǀ** Yaoi (Boy's Love) **ǀ** Contenido heterosexual **ǀ** Lime **ǀ** Short!fic **ǀ** Lenguaje inapropiado **ǀ** OoC **.**

 **Pairing:** Klance (Lance x Keith).

 **N/A:** Espero que les guste :3

* * *

 **.**

 **ǀ** **Poisoned** **ǀ**

 **.**

* * *

—¿Cuándo supiste que sentías algo por Shiro?

Un mes ya había pasado desde que pactó ese absurdo trato con Lance y hasta el momento las cosas estaban resultando a su favor. Había ganado a una persona con la cual charlar acerca de lo que le acongojaba —algo que realmente le hacía falta desde hace mucho—, un hombro en el cual llorar y, además, por si lo anterior fuera poco, sexo sin ningún otro compromiso más que el de satisfacerse.

Lance había resultado ser todo un estuche de monerías. Sí, seguían enfrentándose por cosas absurdas y sus peleas podían llegar a darse por motivos estúpidos, no obstante, llegada la noche o cuando estaban a solas, sin importar el motivo que lo propiciase, sus encuentros resultaban ser los más apasionados que Keith había tenido a lo largo de toda su vida.

Justo ahora se encontraban estudiando en la sala, solos, ambos apoyándose mutuamente en sus trabajos con la firme promesa de aprobar los últimos exámenes. Keith dejó a un lado el libro de física para poder enfocar su atención en Lance y su extraña interrogante.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—Curiosidad. —Su compañero se encogió de hombros.

—Deberías concentrarte en tus cosas, sabes —dijo, señalando la tarea de McClain a medio hacer.

—Necesitamos un _break_. Solo quería hacer conversación.

Kogane soltó un suspiro. No se trataba de que ya llegados a ese punto no confiara en Lance lo suficiente como para no contarle un detalle tan simple, sino que más bien no venía al caso hacerlo. Sin embargo, debido al repentino semblante serio de su amigo, se sintió de alguna manera obligado a responder.

—Siempre lo supe —comenzó, meditando sus palabras —, aunque también siempre me detuve. Pensaba que estaba confundiendo el cariño que le tenía. —Otra pausa —. Aun así, a pesar de que llegué a salir con más personas… él siempre seguía ahí, siempre estuvo ahí. Un día solo decidí reconocerlo.

Esperaba no haber sido demasiado cursi en sus palabras y expresiones.

El rostro de Lance, como pocas veces, no expresaba nada.

—Si sientes todo eso por él, ¿cómo es que puedes soportar verlo con otra persona?

No tenía ni la menor idea. A Keith siempre le había aliviado el hecho de que Shiro nunca le hubiese prestado gran atención al romance en su vida; las escasas novias que llegó a conocerle le duraron menos de un pestañeo y, por más entusiasmado que se viera en un principio, Kogane nunca le escuchó decir que amara a alguna de ellas. Ilusamente creyó que siempre sería así.

Cuando supo de la existencia de Pidge esta era demasiado joven como para que Shiro la considerara una mujer; tendría escasos quince años y no era más que la hermana menor del amigo que había logrado hacer entre clases. ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que las cosas entre ellos terminarían como eran en la actualidad?

Shiro, a diferencia de las ocasiones anteriores, ya había reconocido delante de Keith cuánto adoraba a Katie Holt.

—No lo sé. Creo que me gusta verlo bien y ella lo hace feliz.

—Eres masoquista, eso pasa. —McClain lo miró con un deje parecido a la lástima; Kogane frunció el ceño ante ese detalle —. Pero en parte creo que te admiro. Yo nunca podría hacer algo como eso.

—Gracias, supongo.

Ninguno dijo nada más. Dando por terminada la conversación, Keith volvió a tomar el libro para poder continuar con su resumen.

—¿Keith, puedo hacerte otra pregunta? —Fue una suerte que Lance le interrumpiera antes de que volviera a concentrarse.

—Pues ya lo estás haciendo.

Lance tardó unos segundos en exponer su nuevo cuestionamiento.

—¿Cuándo lo hacemos… piensas en Shiro?

Keith abrió los ojos más de la cuenta, primero por la sorpresa y después por la incredulidad. ¿De verdad McClain le habían preguntado algo como eso? ¿Y qué se suponía que debía contestar? ¿Debía ser sincero o guardarse las cosas como en la mayoría de las ocasiones?

Tomando en cuenta la relación que mantenía con Lance y que este se había convertido en una especie de confidente, lo mejor era ser honesto con su respuesta.

—A veces lo hago.

Lance le regaló una sonrisa torcida.

—Me lo imaginaba.

* * *

 _3._

 **Lovefool.**

* * *

Las horas de estudio se intensificaron mucho más con el pasar de los días. Los exámenes finales se encontraban a la vuelta de la esquina y tanto Lance como Keith debían esforzarse al máximo si es que querían salvar su semestre.

Durante sus últimas sesiones se les unió Hunk, jugando un papel de tutor más que el de otro estudiante que también deseaba repasar para sus pruebas; igualmente Shiro se hizo hueco en la mesa de estudio aunque él más enfocado en dar unos cuantos toques a su tesis que otra cosa, al final terminó ejerciendo un papel parecido al de Hunk.

—Yo creo que ambos ya están listos —mencionó Hunk con una amplia sonrisa adornando su rostro —. Se han esforzado mucho y puedo apostar mi almuerzo de un mes a que aprobarán con buenas calificaciones.

—También lo creo —secundó Shiro —. A pesar de que no sé nada acerca de tu carrera —mencionó mirando a Lance —, sé que realmente lo has hecho bien en esta ocasión. —Ahora posó su vista en Keith —. Y a ti solo te faltaba poner más empeño.

—Sabes que no soy bueno para estas cosas…

Shiro le miró a los ojos, sonrió de esa manera que tanto le fascinaba. Keith podría morir ahí mismo.

—Eres muy inteligente, Keith —interrumpió —, lo único que necesitas es esforzarte un poco más.

—Como sea. —El aludido desvió la mirada.

Lance, al notar el bochorno de Kogane, se levantó de su asiento y con fuerza apoyó las manos en la mesa. Pasó la mirada de Shiro a Hunk y de Hunk a Shiro y con una amplia sonrisa casi gritó:

—¿Y qué haremos para festejar nuestro esfuerzo?

Ninguno respondió de inmediato. Shiro suspiró, Hunk comenzó a rascarse la nuca y Keith rodó los ojos, aun así, internamente, agradeció a Lance por haber desviado la atención hacia él. No quería seguir recibiendo esa mirada de Shiro sino era de la manera en la que le gustaría, o al menos hasta que lograra superar lo que sentía por él.

—¿Y bien? —Lance insistió.

—Debo ir a con el Doctor Holt a ajustar algunos detalles de la investigación. Lo más probable es que me quede a cenar —informó Shiro.

Ante esa respuesta Lance asintió, girándose de inmediato hacia donde Hunk para evitar que Shiro fuera a hablar de más. Kogane sonrió débilmente al darse cuenta de que Lance ya parecía conocerlo bastante bien, interpretando sus gestos a la perfección tanto como para percatarse de la incomodidad que le generaba Shiro en ciertas situaciones.

—Y yo ya había acordado con Shay de llevarla a ver una película —justificó Hunk —. Además los festejos son después, hermano, cuando ya hayas pasado todos tus exámenes, sobre todo el de sociología.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—Primero demuéstrale a esa maestra que ya no puede contigo.

—¡Lo haré! —Lance sentenció con euforia.

—¡Así se habla!

A pesar de los revolcones y de su reciente acercamiento, Keith sabía que el mejor amigo de Lance seguía siendo Hunk y viceversa. Entre ellos aún mantenían esas charlas en las que no lograba identificar el trasfondo de estas.

No es como si de repente estuviera celoso de ese vínculo, por supuesto que no. Solo que no podía sacarse de la mente la idea de que para Lance debía ser muy difícil el ocultarle la verdad a Hunk. Ese era el primer contra que le encontraba al trato que hizo con Lance McClain.

—En fin. —Lance soltó un suspiro mientras se desperezaba —, ya encontraré una forma de entretenerme mientras tanto, una que no involucre a Keith, por supuesto.

Kogane volvió a rodar los ojos.

Ciertas cosas no iban a cambiar.

.

.

.

Apenas quedaron a solas, Lance se escabulló hacia la habitación de Keith.

No se molestó en tocar. Abrió sin pedir permiso y sin importarle nada se metió entre las sábanas de Kogane. Al final no hubo mucha resistencia por parte de ninguno de los dos.

Ambos cuerpos desnudos, sudorosos, el ambiente aún más sofocante debido a la excitación y al caluroso clima. Mas Keith no pensaba en nada de eso porque, tal y como Lance había dicho, mientras follaban solo pensaba en Lance y en él y dentro de esa burbuja no había cabida para nada ni nadie más.

Debido al reclamo de McClain acerca de que él siempre hacia el trabajo pesado, esta vez fue el turno de Kogane de ir arriba.

«Ahí». «No pares». «Oh, justo así». «Eres increíble, idiota».

Keith apoyó ambas manos en el pecho de Lance, tratando de tomar impulso para poder aumentar el ritmo de las estocadas.

—¡Mierda, Keith! ¡Más rápido!

Él tenía el control y era tan divertido saber que podía hacer con Lance lo que quisiera en ese momento.

—¿Por… qué debo… hacerlo?

—Mierda… ¿quieres… que te… que te ruegue? —Lance soltó entre suspiros, intentando sonreír a través de sus muecas.

—No estaría mal.

—Entonces… —Lance le tomó por las caderas, evitando así que siguiera moviéndose con total libertad —… Entonces hazlo tú también.

McClain atrajo el cuerpo de Kogane hacia sí y, aprovechando la cercanía, tomó el rostro de Keith con ambas manos para poder plantarle un beso que al otro dejó sin aliento.

Comenzó suave para después volverse apasionado; sus lenguas luchando por alguno ser el ganador. Keith pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Lance para poder intensificar el beso todavía más si era posible.

Sin embargo, de la nada, Lance se alejó.

—Ruégame también —sentenció entre jadeos —, pídeme que te vuelva a besar de esa forma, imbécil.

Golpe bajo.

Keith Kogane cayó.

Atrajo con rapidez el rostro de Lance para poder besarlo nuevamente mientras el otro aprovechó para tomar sus caderas y de esa manera aumentar el ritmo de las penetraciones.

Nadie ganó al final.

.

.

.

—Joder, Lance, ¡no me abraces!

Keith intentó huir de las garras de su acompañante, fallando rotundamente en su intento. Los brazos de McClain le envolvieron de forma delicada, incluso repartiendo tiernas caricias en su espalda. Kogane no pudo hacer nada más que suspirar, derrotado.

—Me gusta hacer estas cosas luego del sexo.

—Pues a mí no. Estamos sucios, es asqueroso. —En realidad a Keith eso le daba igual. Solo no le gustaba pretender algo que no era.

—A mí me parece romántico.

—El romance no va entre nosotros —declaró. Sintió que sonó más rudo de lo que le hubiera gustado.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero esto no es más que un capricho —comentó McClain con una sonrisa —. Es solo algo que me gusta hacer y ya, no lo pienses demasiado. Y ten en cuenta que si te enojas tanto te saldrán arrugas más pronto —rio al finalizar.

—Sabes que a mí eso no me importa.

Lance volvió a reír, su risa le retumbó en los oídos debido a la cercanía. Keith se sintió más relajado. Dejó que Lance lo abrazara, esforzándose por también disfrutar ese contacto. Quiso imaginarse que se trataba se Shiro, que sus fuertes brazos lo envolvían mientras le miraba a los ojos con dulzura. No pudo. Por más que se esforzara no podía concentrarse en nada más que no fuera Lance, en su piel morena, cabello castaño y ojos profundos.

El contacto no le desagradó pero tampoco terminó por gustarle. Se sentía bastante extraño una muestra de afecto de ese tipo por parte de McClain hacia su persona, más cuando hasta hace unos meses se suponía que se detestaban.

Si bien no pudo recrear el espejismo de ser abrazado por Shiro, no pudo sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que jugar a querer a Lance y viceversa no era nada más que un error. «Error», la palabra tabú para Lance. Esa era la segunda desventaja que le encontraba al trato.

Todavía entre los brazos de Lance, cerró los ojos. Lo que necesitaba era dormir un rato. Entre los estudios y el sexo había quedado agotado.

—¡Lance, Keith, ya llegué!

El grito de Hunk hizo que Keith abriera los ojos de golpe y que Lance se alejara de él en tiempo récord. McClain se levantó de la cama y miró a su alrededor, estaba en shock y parecía que no tenía ni la menor idea de qué debía hacer. Keith estaba igual o peor, no pudiendo mover ni un solo músculo.

—¡Traje a Shay conmigo!

Bien, eso solo pudo empeorar todavía más el escenario. Lance se llevó las manos al rostro, comenzando a masajear su sien. Luego de inhalar y exhalar profundamente, daba la impresión de que logró poner en orden sus ideas. Comenzó a buscar su ropa y se la puso lo más rápido que pudo; Keith, aún sorprendido, imitó su acción.

Kogane ya se encontraba vestido pero Lance, para desgracia de ambos, no encontraba su playera lo que provocó que volviera a entrar en pánico; no ayudaban en nada los gritos de Hunk llamándolos ni la suave voz de Shay respaldándole.

—¿¡Viejo, dónde estás!?

—¡Aquí estoy! —gritó Lance, ya los nervios pudiendo con él.

Keith le hubiese gritado también pero no quería empeorar más la situación de lo que de por sí ya estaba. Debía pensar en una buena coartada antes de que Hunk pudiera sospechar algo y de que Lance la cagara más.

Cuando escuchó los pasos de Hunk acercarse, su mente quedó en blanco.

—Lance, ¿estás aquí? ¿Por qué? —Preguntas demasiado difíciles de contestar —. Keith, dime que no lo metiste a tu cuarto para golpearlo; hay otras formas de resolver las cosas.

Como el sexo, por ejemplo.

—Nadie ha golpeado a nadie, Hunk —informó Lance.

La silueta del aludido se alcanzaba a distinguir por la rendija debajo la puerta. Keith pasó saliva, debían pensar en algo y pronto.

—¿Entonces es el fin del mundo o qué? —preguntó Hunk, incrédulo —. Ustedes no pueden estar en una misma habitación sin nada turbio de por medio.

Hunk tomó el picaporte, al notar que tenía seguro comenzó a agitarlo. Exclamó un «¿por qué tienen la puerta cerrada?» que erizó las pieles de los otros.

Ya no había manera de ganar más tiempo. La mente de Keith hizo corto circuito y Lance seguía demasiado preocupado por el paradero de su playera como para idear alguna excusa.

—Este… no… —mencionó Lance mientras aún buscaba con la mirada —. Estaba aburrido y pude convencer al emo de Keith de… ¡de ver una película!

Excusa pobre pero bienvenida. Kogane pensó que pudo ser mejor pero, a final de cuentas, ¿qué podía decir él? Al menos Lance ideó algo.

—¿En serio? —Casi podían visualizar la ceja alzada de Hunk.

—Nadie puede decirle que no a un maratón de _Star Wars_ , ni siquiera Keith.

Kogane se aguantó la rabieta para poder continuar con la mentira, ya se las pagaría después.

—Así es, Hunk.

—¿Entonces por qué no se escucha nada? —Silencio como respuesta —. ¿Me dejan entrar?

—¡No! —gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Bien, la coartada improvisada no sirvió mucho tiempo.

Justo en ese instante, por suerte, Lance encontró su playera; esta estaba metida en la abertura entre la cama y la cómoda de Keith. Kogane suspiró, aliviado, solo para segundos después recordar que tenían un problema mucho mayor todavía por resolver.

Aún y cuando ya estuvieran vestidos, no podían dejar que Hunk entrara, ni siquiera que echara un vistazo. ¿Cómo justificarían el olor agrio en la habitación? ¿La cama revuelta? ¿El semen en las sábanas? ¿Los chupetones en sus cuellos?

—Bien, Hunk, es que la verdad… —Keith comenzó pero su frase quedó a medias. Miró a donde Lance, ya completamente vestido, en busca de ayuda —. Nosotros… Lance estaba… él y yo…

—Yo estaba… —Pronto una sonrisa surcó el rostro de McClain. Keith supo que podría tratarse de una idea idiota pero al menos ya tenía algo en mente. Era eso o nada y prefería cualquier cosa antes de que su _relación_ quedara expuesta —. Es que a Keith le salen granos por estrés, ¿acaso no lo habías notado? Por todo esto de los exámenes su cara es un desastre.

Kogane se tocó la cara como acto reflejo; al instante su ceño se frunció. McClain más idiota no podía ser.

¡Iba a matarlo!

—En realidad lo veo casi igual. ¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver? —En serio lo había creído? ¡Por favor!

—Pues mucho. Convencí a Keith de probar una de mis mascarillas. Estamos justo en medio de un tratamiento facial para que tenga piel de bebé. Es vergonzoso para él, no insistas, Hunk.

Iba a matar a Lance de forma lenta y dolorosa. Si se pudiera lo clonaría solo para matarlo de nuevo… y dejar una copia de repuesto para poder seguir follando con él.

—Por favor, Hunk, aún no puedo quitarme esta dichosa mierda de la cara. —Se vio obligado a seguir el juego.

Lance alzó el dedo pulgar para luego susurrar un «bien hecho». Keith tan solo suspiró.

—En ese caso los dejó. Shay y yo prepararemos la cena. —¡Aleluya! ¡Hunk les creyó esa historia tan idiota! —. Este… —guardó silencio un rato, de seguro no sabía qué decir —. Suerte en eso, chicos.

—Gracias —contestó Keith con pesadez.

Una vez que se escucharon pasos alejarse, Keith se abalanzó sobre Lance el cual intentó huir corriendo alrededor de su cuarto, como si realmente pudiera escapar. Kogane tomó una almohada, sabía que no ocasionaría mucho daño pero necesitaba desquitar tan solo un poco su coraje el cual aumentó a medida que la sonrisa de Lance.

—Tienes que admitir que fue una buena coartada.

—No lo fue y me dejaste en ridículo.

—Vamos, Keith, tómalo con humor. Mejor eso a nada. —Una almohada casi estampa contra el rostro de Lance —. Vamos, cálmate, no queremos que se dé cuenta de algo. Además, Shay está aquí.

—Solo quiero joderte, me vale una mierda quien esté aquí o no.

—Y yo también quiero que me _jodas_ pero este no es el momento. —Otra almohada fue lanzada, ahora sí estampó en su rostro.

Keith intentó calmarse, respirar profundo y contar hasta diez. El enojo no disminuía y la risa de Lance solo aumentaba su cólera.

Sin embargo, su risa era contagiosa.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, también se encontraba riendo.

.

.

.

El momento de presentar los exámenes llegó. Las respuestas fluyeron en Keith de una forma en que jamás lo habían hecho. Al momento de entregar cada una de las pruebas, estaba seguro de que aprobaría.

Por suerte la espera para saber los resultados no fue demasiado larga. Estos fueron entregados apenas una semana después y, tal y como se lo esperó, superó sus propias expectativas. ¡Logró salvar su semestre y con buenas notas!

Salió del salón de clases con una sonrisa que ninguno de sus otros compañeros le había visto. Keith no podía despegar la vista de las hojas que tenían una A en color azul. Jamás le había ido tan bien en ningún otro examen. Escuchó a alguien correr detrás de él mas no le prestó mucha atención; no fue sino hasta que esa persona lo abrazó por la espalda, casi tirándolo en el proceso, que salió de sus cavilaciones para mirar al culpable con el ceño fruncido.

Antes de poder maldecir a la madre de Lance y a toda su familia, este casi le estampa una hoja en la cara. En lo primero que Keith se fijó fue en la gran A que también resaltaba a la vista.

—Oficialmente he dado por terminado el semestre y con excelentes calificaciones, para variar —se jactó McClain. Keith negó con la cabeza sin poder evitar sonreír en el proceso. Últimamente sonreía mucho.

—Puedo decir lo mismo. —Le pasó sus pruebas a Lance para que las examinara —. Ahora sí apoyo esa loca idea tuya de festejar.

—¿Tú, riendo tanto y queriendo salir de fiesta? Creo que puedo morir ahora, Keith, o quizá ya estoy muerto.

Kogane volvió a reír y Lance no pudo evitar seguirlo también. Pasado el momento de risa, ambos quedaron mirándose.

Por alguna extraña razón, Keith sintió que debía hacer algo mas no tenía ni la menor idea de qué. Miró a Lance a los ojos, todavía intentando descifrar qué era lo que hacía falta; McClain, por su parte, tampoco despegaba la mirada, aunque parecía igual de confundido.

Al final ninguno de los dos hizo algo.

—Nos vemos en el departamento, ya veremos qué hacer. —Lance se despidió con un gesto de mano.

Keith se quedó mirando más tiempo del necesario la dirección por la que se marchó.

.

.

.

Lance y Keith salvaron el semestre; Shiro, en cambio, terminó su etapa universitaria con honores, titulado antes de tiempo y con un trabajo en puerta, aguardándole.

La graduación fue un evento discreto, aun así Shiro los invitó a todos a la fiesta. Keith, animado de su mejor amigo lo considerara, se dio el lujo de desempolvar el traje que su tenía guardado para ocasiones especiales. Hizo un esmero por arreglarse lo más decente que pudo, fallando rotundamente en el proceso; aunque al lado de Lance cualquiera quedaba como un cero a la izquierda.

—Keith, haz algo con ese cabello. —McClain le regañó, medio en broma, medio en serio. Kogane se pasó por el arco del triunfo su sugerencia.

El salón en el que se llevaba a cabo la celebración era bastante grande, era evidente que la universidad había invertido en el festejo. La decoración, mantelería y los bocadillos eran increíbles. Lástima que Keith no podía disfrutarlo.

Shiro se la había pasado todo el rato solo con sus padres y la familia Holt, ignorando a sus amigos por completo; Hunk estaba con su siempre inseparable novia y Lance, el muy maldito de Lance, apenas comenzaron a sonar los éxitos del verano, se levantó con la excusa de bailar con un par de chicas; a pesar de que lo invitó, Keith declinó la oferta —él no bailaba y menos _electro house_ o _latina_ —. Así que lo único que le quedó a Kogane fue amargarse solo.

Pasado el rato, ya con dos tragos en el organismo y el calor invadiendo su cuerpo, decidió ir a refrescarse un poco; con solo mojarse la cara estaría bien. Se levantó sin decir nada, después de todo Shiro estaba en su mundo y ni siquiera notaría que se había ido.

Buscó los baños con la mirada, para su mala suerte, porque aún era el rey de esta, lo que encontró fue a Lance hablando con una mujer que Keith ni se molestó en examinar, ambos demasiado cerca el uno del otro.

El estómago se le hizo un nudo. Así que el idiota de Lance lo había dejado solo para tratar de inmiscuirse entre las faldas de alguna fémina. Imbécil. ¿Dónde quedaba el amor que tanto le profesaba a la princesa y el trato que tenían? No cabía duda de que continuaba siendo el mismo Don Juan de pacotilla de siempre.

Antes de poder acercarse a donde él, sus miradas se cruzaron. Lance le dirigió algunas palabras a la _amable señorita_ y esta terminó por marcharse. McClain sonrió cuando vio al otro acercarse; Kogane, en cambio, estaba hecho una furia.

—Sigues sin perder oportunidades, ¿no es así?

Lance pronto negó con la cabeza.

—Vamos, no es lo que piensas. Es solo una maestra —justificó con una sonrisa, sonrisa que se ensanchó a los pocos segundos —. ¡No me digas! ¿estabas celoso?

—Deja de decir idioteces, por supuesto que no.

—Vamos, viejo, al menos miente. Eso me emocionaría.

—No estoy jugando, idiota.

La sonrisa de Lance logró esfumarse con esa frase.

—Tú lo eres más por estar enojado sin razón alguna.

—Tengo mis razones para estar como estoy.

Keith no dijo nada más, únicamente permaneció con el ceño fruncido y cruzado de brazos. A Lance se le pasó la gracia y miró alrededor. Alcanzó a ver a Shiro al lado de su familia y de la de Pidge. Vaya, así que era eso. Había encontrado la fuente de la irritación de Kogane.

—Oye, podemos ir a otro lado si quieres —sugirió.

—No te preocupes por mí. Si prefieres la compañía de esa maestra o de cualquier otra tipa no tengo problema.

—Keith, solo estoy tratando de ayudar. Yo tampoco quiero seguir aquí.

—¿No la convenciste de ir al hotel? ¿No todos son tan fáciles como yo?

—No es lo que piensas…

—¿Entonces qué es? —Lance se mordió el labio, parecía estar pensando muy bien su respuesta. Debido a su impaciencia, Keith decidió no esperar por la contestación —. Yo me largo.

Antes de que alcanzara a dar un paso, McClain alzó la voz:

—¡No te entiendo! ¿Por qué mierda se supone que estás enojado?

Kogane permaneció en silencio, ni él mismo lo sabía. Quiso poner en orden sus ideas pero al final mandó todo a la mierda. ¿Qué meditaba de todos modos? Lo único que quería era olvidar que Shiro se encontraba compartiendo un momento importante de su vida con otra persona que no era él; también quería olvidarse de que los ojos de Lance seguían perdiéndose en cualquier figura femenina que viera.

Odiaba su situación y sus necesidades.

Sin saber qué hacer entró al baño sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Lance le siguió.

.

.

.

Esperaron a que los baños quedaran completamente vacíos para poder cerrar la puerta y meterse en un cubículo. El espacio dentro de este era reducido pero no por ello la tanda de besos fue menos apasionada; las caricias por debajo de la ropa tampoco se hicieron esperar aunque estas no fueron suficientes por mucho tiempo.

La atmósfera entre ambos era parecida a la de una pelea aunque en lugar de golpes y palabras hirientes, se atacaron con besos y caricias. No era exactamente lo que Keith había buscado pero decidió dejar de pensar y solo disfrutar del extraño momento.

Lance se bajó la cremallera mientras Keith hacia lo mismo; tenían que bajarse los pantalones lo suficiente para poder realizar el acto. Kogane se giró, dándole la espalda a McClain, apoyando sus manos por sobre el tanque del inodoro.

A la falta de lubricante, tuvieron que recurrir a la saliva. Keith lo hubiera considerado asqueroso de no haber sido tan excitante; inclusive las muecas que hacían, lográndolas ver reflejadas en los blancos azulejos, eran lo suficientemente eróticas como para poner a cualquiera.

Aunque tardó más en entrar, el miembro de Lance logró deslizarse dentro de él.

Comenzó un delicioso vaivén. Las sensaciones, tanto la fisiológica sumada la adrenalina, eran exquisita para los dos. Fue un regalo divino el que nadie los interrumpiera, y si es que alguien lo hizo ni siquiera debieron notarlo.

Luego de un par de estocadas más, Lance se corrió dentro de él. Keith sintió el semen deslizarse a través de sus muslos. Esperaba que su ropa para ocasiones especiales no fuese a mancharse demasiado.

Lance salió de él y no tardó en limpiarse; Keith hizo lo mismo. Cuando terminaron, McClain le miró son una sonrisa.

—Eres un cerdo, Keith, un cerdo con mucha imaginación.

La discusión anterior quedó en el olvido. Keith tenía razón. Lance era una persona sencilla, tan sencilla que era capaz de olvidar sus problemas luego de un orgasmo.

—Era una fantasía —se encogió de hombros, siguiendo la conversación —. ¿No me digas que nunca hiciste algo así? ¿Tú, el rey de los ligues, no habías tenido sexo en un baño?

—Aunque no me lo creas, jamás. Mi concepto de fantasía es más bien hacerlo en la playa o en una piscina. En agua, básicamente.

—Podremos cumplir eso después.

—Estás muy complaciente. Estoy sorprendido.

Una vez limpios, salieron del cubículo pero antes de volver a la fiesta se quedaron mirándose a los ojos de nuevo. Keith rememoró ese día en los pasillos de la universidad, cuando se felicitaron por sus calificaciones. Se observaron de la misma forma y justo como en esa ocasión seguía haciendo falta algo, aunque a diferencia de esa vez, ahora sí se daba una idea de qué era lo que hacía falta.

Keith hizo caso a sus impulsos y actuó sin pensar, eso le salía fenomenal. Tomó el rostro de Lance entre sus manos y lo besó. Quizá fue por la falta de energía pero fue un beso bastante suave y delicado comparado a otros que habían compartido, mas eso no fue impedimento para que ambos lo disfrutaran.

—Eres una contradicción, Keith.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **A Kikico**_ ❤


	4. Toxic

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de _Voltron: Legendary Defender_ pertenecen a Lauren Montgomery y a Joaquim Dos Santos.

 **Advertencias:** AU **ǀ** Yaoi (Boy's Love) **ǀ** Contenido heterosexual **ǀ** Lime **ǀ** Short!fic **ǀ** Lenguaje inapropiado **ǀ** OoC **.**

 **Pairing:** Klance (Lance x Keith).

 **N/A:** La tercera temporada me ha inspirado. Necesito más 😊

* * *

 **.**

 **ǀ** **Poisoned** **ǀ**

 **.**

* * *

Las vacaciones de verano transcurrieron sin demasiadas novedades. Keith obtuvo un empleo en el taller mecánico de su padre quien no era para nada condescendiente con él a pesar de ser su hijo. Las mañanas, el medio día y gran parte de la tarde se le iba en el taller; su mente demasiado ocupada para pensar en tonterías y con un horario tan demandante que igual le impedía reunirse con Lance más seguido.

Con Hunk no mantenía contacto, a Shiro lo mensajeaba de vez en vez, en cambio, con Lance, incluso se daban el lujo de charlar por teléfono. La cosa no iba más allá de eso debido a que MacClain también había conseguido trabajo en una tienda de comestibles la cual absorbía gran parte de su tiempo y su energía; además de que, debido a las vacaciones, había vuelto a con su familia y sus horas libres se las dedicaba a ellos.

Tardaron más de dos semanas en poder concretar una salida. Si no era Keith con un encargo que su padre le había hecho de sorpresa, era Lance con sus sorpresivos cambios de turno. Al final, después de muchos intentos fallidos, lograron reunirse un domingo a mediados de agosto. Lance fue a buscar a Keith al departamento y de ahí partieron hacia el mirador que visitaron hacía unos meses.

Permanecieron hablando un largo rato. Solo hablar, extraño en ellos, y aún más extraño fue que esa charla no incluyó insultos ni palabras malsonantes de por medio.

—… Entonces me levanté y corrí hacia el espejo del baño y, tal como me lo imaginaba, ¡esos niños del demonio me habían jugado una broma! Tenía toda la cara pintada con marcador negro y del permanente. Tardé tanto en limpiarme que no llegué a tiempo al trabajo. El jefe casi me corre.

Keith se echó a reír, no tanto por que el relato le causara tanta gracia, solo que al lado de Lance, el reír o sonreír, fluía de manera natural.

—Tus sobrinos son todo un caso.

—Y según ellos soy su tío favorito.

Keith rio de nuevo. Miró el paisaje y luego a Lance, se sorprendió de que este también lo estaba observando. Sintió cómo el calor le subía al rostro pero lo adjudicó al caluroso clima que hacía y a su desafortunada elección de usar una playera negra.

Después de un poco más de charla, Keith mencionó:

—Cuéntame más de tu familia —pidió en tono calmo —. En sí no sé nada de ella, solo sé que es muy grande.

—Tú tampoco me has contado mucho sobre la tuya.

—No hay mucho qué contar y lo importante ya te lo dije. Mi mamá murió cuando yo era un niño, mi papá me crío. Es eso, básicamente.

Lance lo meditó unos segundos.

—¿Qué quieres que diga?

—No sé… ¿quién es el cubano, tu padre o tu madre?

—Es mi padre. —McClain sonrió de manera suave —. Mis abuelos paternos son originarios de una ciudad llamada Varadero. Supongo que buscaban un sueño parecido al de los Estefan o qué sé yo, así que migraron a este país. Mi papá y mi tío nacieron aquí —hizo una pausa, tal vez rememorando detalles —. Mi papá conoció a mi mamá en una feria, amor a primera vista, ya sabes. Se casaron y de ahí nació este muñeco —se señaló con el dedo pulgar al finalizar su relato, Keith rodó los ojos.

—¿Y cuántos hermanos tienes?

—Somos cuatro en total, yo soy el menor. Mi hermana mayor es la que tiene a esos dos demonios, mi otra hermana trabaja en un salón de belleza y mi hermano heredará el restaurante de la familia.

—¿Tienen un restaurante? —Kogane no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

—No es la gran cosa —hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia —. Eso sí, servimos una pizza para chuparse los dedos; los sándwiches también están buenísimos y, joder, los bocadillos de ajo, ¡los bocadillos de ajo son un manjar digno de Dios!

Keith se llevó los dedos al mentón, pensativo.

—¿De ajo? No se escucha muy apetitoso.

—No sabes nada de gastronomía, viejo. —Lance negó con la cabeza, riendo —. Definitivamente tengo que llevarte un día de estos. Aprenderás lo que es la buena comida.

—Espero que cumplas tu palabra.

El atardecer cayó, de nuevo permanecieron mirándose a los ojos.

* * *

 _4._

 **Toxic.**

* * *

El calendario escolar dio comienzo de nueva cuenta. A pesar de la ausencia de Shiro, Keith seguía reuniéndose con Lance, Hunk y Pidge en la cafetería durante sus horas libres. A veces hablaban, a veces cada uno estaba demasiado metido en sus asuntos, fuera como fuera el punto de sus encuentros era hacerse compañía.

—¡Creo que es una grandiosa idea, Hunk!

—¿Verdad que sí, Pidge? He hablado con mi profesor y él me ha…

Normalmente eran Hunk y Pidge los que intercambiaban más palabras; sus carreras eran similares y tenían muchos temas en común muy aparte de las típicas charlas banales. En muchas ocasiones Keith no entendía del todo qué era lo que hablaban así que se limitaba a escucharlos mientras Lance paseaba la mirada entre ambos; él debía entender menos.

—Sabes, también tenía una idea similar aunque mi proyecto va encaminado hacia otro campo —continuó Pidge, demasiado emocionada con la conversación —. Planeo, más bien, usar el…

Keith dejó de entender el contexto de la plática. Normalmente Pidge solo hablaba acerca de los trabajos que le encargaban, las tareas que se dejaba acumular o de lo horrorosos que eran sus horarios; jamás mencionaba a Shiro ni por error. Debido a ello muchas veces Kogane se cuestionaba qué tan presente estaba su amigo en la vida de la chica.

¿Katie Holt realmente se merecía todo ese amor?

Era estúpido hacer suposiciones con bases tan pobres, aun así Keith no podía dejar de atar cabos por sí solo. Si lo que pensaba era verdad, ¿eso significaba que no todo estaba perdido para él?

—¡Sus pláticas de nerds me abruman!

El comentario de Lance le trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Enfocó la vista en McClain el cual hizo una mueca mientras sus otros amigos continuaban con su charla.

Pudo burlarse de Lance, hacerlo siempre era divertido, sin embargo no lo hizo. De su mente se esfumó la absurda teoría —porque también para él lo era— acerca de Pidge y su falta de amor para ahora concentrarse en McClain y su expresión ofendida al ser ignorado.

—No te preocupes, no siempre puedo seguirles el hilo. —Keith se sorprendió intentando reconfortarlo.

Quién diría que acabaría haciendo algo así.

.

.

.

Keith no tenía proyectos en puerta pero sí varias tareas acumuladas. Los últimos días se la pasó en casa de un compañero terminando sus pendientes; su rutina se volvió monótona: despertarse temprano en las mañanas, desayunar cualquier cosa, asistir a la universidad y al final estudiar como si no hubiera un mañana.

Ese día había terminado especialmente exhausto. Lo único que deseaba era llegar y lanzarse a su cama, tal vez comer algo; el sueño era superior al hambre.

Sin embargo, apenas entró al departamento, lo recibió un delicioso aroma. Su estómago rugió.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Lance sirviendo la cena, su desconcierto fue aún mayor al percatarse de que lo que había en la mesa se veía bastante elaborado como para solo tratarse de comida congelada. Por inercia se sentó en su lugar en e comedor. Al diablo su cama, quería comer.

—Se ve bien, ¿no? No lo habrá hecho Hunk pero aun así está delicioso.

—¿Qué es?

—¡Bocadillos de ajo! —La mirada de Lance se iluminó —. Pensé en lo que te había prometido, y para las vacaciones todavía falta mucho. Aproveché que ya he terminado mis cosas y me metí a la cocina. Eso sí, quedó hecho un desastre, te toca limpiar.

Keith asintió sin rechistar. Comenzó a servirse hasta saturar su plato y, sin tiempo que perder, se llevó las bolitas de ajo hasta su boca. Sabía delicioso, aunque en esas condiciones suponía que hasta la sopa instantánea le sería un manjar, mas desasistió de hacer ese comentario; su boca estaba ocupada en masticar.

Agradeció el hecho de que no tendría que compartir con Hunk ni con Shiro —el primero igual tenía tareas pendientes y su mejor amigo estaba ahogado en trabajo—. Ambos, Lance y él, terminaron con la comida más pronto de lo que hubieran imaginado. Pronto solo quedó la jarra con agua con saborizante a mandarina, diez minutos después esta también se terminó.

—Voy a reventar —comentó Kogane al mismo tiempo que se recargaba en la silla.

—Estaba delicioso, ¿verdad? —Lance sonrió con suficiencia.

—Pues con hambre hasta comería piedras. —Ante la ceja alzada del otro, soltó una risa —. Sí, estaba bueno. Me sorprendió saber que sabes cocinar.

—Sé hacer una o dos cosas. De los bocadillos solo sigo la receta de mi mamá, la tengo anotada en un cuaderno.

—Entonces felicidades a tu madre.

Permanecieron en silencio y en la misma posición, esperando digerir la comida, Keith se preguntó si es que una vez pasado el rato Lance y él tendrían sexo; a decir verdad no sonaba como una mala idea, gracias a la fatiga no tendría que dormir con el estómago lleno. Si McClain lo insinuaba no iba a resistirse.

—Sabes, viejo, también quería… quiero… —Lance comenzó a enredar sus palabras, ¿acaso estaba nervioso?

—Dime de una vez que si no voy a quedarme dormido.

—Ya, ya —hizo un gesto de mano, restándole importancia al asunto —. Quiero mostrarte otra faceta mía. Ya conociste al Lance cocinero… —se levantó de la silla para encaminarse directo a su cuarto; no pasó ni un minuto cuando ya lo tenía devuelta en el comedor —, ahora es turno de que conozcas a Lance, el artista.

En su mano derecha sostenía una guitarra. Keith recordaba haberla visto durante las visitas que le hacía a su habitación; muchas veces creyó que era adorno, nunca imaginó que Lance realmente supiera tocar un instrumento.

—¿Me quieres presumir una habilidad tuya?

—Además de eso —agregó McClain —, quiero que veas esto de mí, sabes. Mi familia dice que no lo hago mal, me gustaría saber cuál es tu opinión.

El que usara ese tono de voz, uno completamente diferente al engreído de siempre, hizo que Keith se diera cuenta de la importancia de esa acción. Lance realmente quería mostrarle otro aspecto de su vida.

¿Acaso eso significaría que se involucrarían de más? Ellos eran amigos, dentro de todo lo seguían siendo, así que eso no tendría nada de malo, ¿cierto? Kogane intentó justificar ese hecho con la excusa de que con todo ese rollo de amigos con derechos, Lance y él habían logrado afianzar su lazo de una manera increíble. No había connotaciones románticas de por medio, por supuesto que no.

El corazón de Keith se aceleró apenas escuchó los primeros acordes. El calor subió a sus mejillas; era obra del clima, sí, el caluroso clima.

—No me vayas a salir con una de tus canciones comerciales, Lance.

—Oye, no te metas con Shakira. —El aludido se fingió ofendido —. Es un bolero. —Keith entendió menos —, una canción muy famosa que muchos artistas han cantado; Luis Miguel, Armando Manzanero, Isabel…

—No sé de quienes estás hablando. Solo toca y ya.

—Arruinas mi introducción, Keith. Siempre la cagas.

Kogane estaba a punto de quejarse de nuevo mas la suave melodía de la guitarra inundó el departamento.

Jamás había escuchado esa canción en su vida, tampoco entendía la letra. Keith sabía de español lo mismo que Lance entendía de robótica. Aun así, a pesar de no comprender, le gustó la canción; la voz de Lance resultó amena de escuchar y el mensaje, fuera el que fuera, sentía que lo había captado. Ahora solo le faltaba normalizar los latidos de su corazón y su temperatura corporal.

Cuando finalizó, Lance dejó la guitarra de lado. Permaneció viendo a Keith a los ojos y este se vio imposibilitado a despegar la mirada. Algo faltaba para poder terminar con la velada; Kogane tenía una idea de qué era lo que podía ser, y no se trataba de sexo.

—Oye, Lance…

Su frase fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abrirse abruptamente.

Shiro estaba en el marco de la puerta. Ingresó a pasos lentos, taciturno, su día parecía haber sido una mierda y su expresión tan solo lo confirmaba. ¿Acaso trabajar al lado del Doctor Holt era tan desgastante?

Keith vio eso como la oportunidad perfecta para romper esa atmosfera tan abrumadora que se había creado alrededor de Lance y él.

—¿Mal día? —preguntó, todavía sentado.

El día de Shiro al parecer fue tan malo que ni siquiera se inmutó del hecho de que McClain y Kogane estaban juntos sin armar revuelo y que al parecer habían cenado en compañía del otro.

Ante tal indiferencia, Keith insistió.

—¿Shiro, pasa algo?

—¿Crees que podríamos salir a tomar algo?

No había terminado de preguntar cuando Keith ya se había encaminado a su lado.

Kogane dejó atrás a McClain. Debía huir.

.

.

.

Su cita de ensueño… ¡no! Corrección: cena entre camaradas, se fue al caño.

Lance siempre consideró a Shiro una especie de líder del clan, la persona más confiable y a la que se podía recurrir fuera la situación que fuera. Pero ahora, por primera vez desde que lo conoció, lo consideró una molestia y una piedra en el zapato; grano en el culo era una comparación muy intensa.

Por supuesto que tenía claro que para Keith siempre estaría su mejor amigo antes que cualquiera, incluso por sobre el mismo Lance, sin embargo eso jamás fue impedimento para que comenzara a fantasear con la idea de que, al menos, había escalado un par de peldaños en la escala de prioridades de Kogane.

McClain ya era más que el «amigo molesto» pero no tanto como «el amigo de infancia y secreto objeto de amor y deseo», si acaso era solo el deseo y ya.

Menudo lío.

Él era más bien una persona de corazonadas, no le gustaba meditar tanto las cosas. Sobre pensar las situaciones jamás llevaba a nada bueno.

Agradeció cuando el golpeteo en la puerta detuvo sus cavilaciones.

—¿Qué no es un poco tarde para las visitas, Pidge? —soltó apenas abrió la puerta.

La chica se adentró al departamento, ni siquiera necesitaba autorización. Recorrió con la mirada el lugar para después posarla en Lance.

—Lamento la hora es solo que… oye, huele bien.

—Ni te emociones, ya no hay. No alcanzaste a degustar mi maravilla culinaria.

—¿Tú cocinas? —preguntó con sorpresa. McClain dio por hecho que exageró sus palabras para molestarlo.

Lance trató de idear una respuesta lo bastante inteligente para dejar callada a su compañera mas el semblante preocupado de esta volvió a detener sus pensamientos.

—¿Pasa algo? —trató de indagar. No obstante, al recordar el estado anímico en el que Shiro también arribó al departamento le hizo darse una idea.

Ella se quedó callada, y que Pidge no pronunciara palabra alguna no era augurio de nada bueno.

¿Shiro y Pidge habían peleado? ¿Por qué razón podrían pelear ellos? A los ojos de Lance, para desgracia de Keith, todo marchaba viento en popa, sin embargo debía reconocer que él no siempre era buen observador y que tampoco prestaba demasiada atención a Shiro y a Pidge como pareja.

—¿Shiro no está aquí?

—Bueno, vino hace rato pero salió con Keith, reunión de mejores-amigos-por-siempre, supongo.

—¿Y él… cómo se veía?

—Como mierda pero al menos caminaba —trató de aligerar el ambiente con una broma. No funcionó —. ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

—Digamos que necesitamos hablar. —Pidge siempre tan recelosa de sus asuntos personales —. ¿Y Hunk dónde se encuentra?

—Tiene una bonita novia a la cual visitar —informó con ademán exagerado, fingiendo tristeza.

Hunk era el tipo de persona a la que todos recurrían cuando tenían problemas y necesitaban desahogarse. Lance lo hacía, Pidge también, algunas veces incluso el mismo Shiro admitió que hablar con él era una especia de bálsamo. Todos recurrían a él menos el emo de Keith porque, bueno, es emo.

—Sabes, Pidge, sé que no tengo las habilidades de psicólogo de Hunk ni que tampoco soy el gurú del amor…

—Sin duda —interrumpió ella.

—El punto es que, si lo deseas, puedo escucharte y darte mi punto de vista de lo que sea que suceda entre ustedes. Y si mis consejos no son buenos al menos tendrás el consuelo de haberte desahogado.

La chica pareció pensárselo. Luego de algunos segundos que a Lance se le antojaron eternos, Pidge acomodó sus gafas y asintió.

.

.

.

Con todo el asunto del proyecto que Pidge tenía entre manos y la ahora vida laboral de Shiro, como era de esperarse, dejaron de verse y su contacto se redujo a escasos mensajes a lo largo del día y escuetas llamadas telefónicas por las noches.

Para Pidge estaba bien, era normal brindarle su espacio a Shiro; no quería sentirse una carga y ella también necesitaba de ese tiempo. En cambio, para el otro, aquello significo indiferencia e incluso desapego emocional por parte de ella.

Entre líneas Pidge le llamó exagerado; sutilmente Shiro la tachó de apática. Al final cada uno terminó yéndose por su lado.

—Incluso lo llamé Takashi. Yo nunca había hecho eso, es más, nunca habíamos tenido alguna diferencia. Es la primera vez y admito que no sé qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. ¿Debo disculparme?

Lance escuchó sus delirios con mucha atención.

No supo qué aconsejar.

No era el gurú del amor y ya no le daban ganas de serlo.

.

.

.

La charla con Pidge se dio en el cuarto de Lance y se extendió un par de horas.

Keith y Shiro aún no habían regresado. McClain estaba por llamarlos, no obstante, el sonido de la puerta abrirse evitó que su dedo presionara el contacto de Keith.

—Los he invocado —bromeó Lance. Pidge no hizo comentario alguno, se levantó de la cama y a paso firme caminó hacia la puerta.

Lance permaneció en el suelo, con la espalda recargada al colchón, su vista clavada en Pidge. Alzó una ceja cuando la chica no salió de la habitación. Algo intrigado, también se levantó y se dirigió a ella. Se enteró bastante rápido de cuál era la razón por la que de pronto se había quedado tan atenta.

—Ella es así, lo tengo claro. —La voz de Shiro, fuerte y clara, le llegó a los oídos —, y sé que no voy a poder cambiar ese aspecto de su personalidad, es solo que…

—Te he dicho que lo hables con ella. —Ese era Keith y sus escuetos consejos.

—Ya lo hemos hablado demasiado.

Keith sí que es maduro —y masoquista—, pensó Lance, aconsejando a su amigo a pesar de todo, aún y cuando la vida le estaba sirviendo en bandeja de plata la oportunidad que había estado esperando.

—Entonces déjala. No vale la pena.

McClain retiró lo dicho. Pegó la oreja a la madera para poder escuchar mejor.

—Tú… tú no mereces algo así. —Kogane se escuchaba inseguro, su voz más fina, apenas alcanzando a escucharla —. No cuando alguien más podría hacerlo mejor.

—¿De qué hablas?

No logró escuchar nada durante los últimos minutos. ¿Qué mierda se supone que había pasado? ¿Habrían vuelto a irse? Era imposible, la puerta no había vuelto a escucharse. ¿Entonces que había sucedido?

La necesidad pudo más. Apartó a Pidge y él mismo abrió la puerta. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que el silencio se debiera a… eso.

No estaba preparado para algo así.

Y, curiosamente, dolió.

«¿Por qué?».

Shiro y Keith estaban besándose. Keith estaba besando a Shiro. Quién sabe, a final de cuentas el resultado y la imagen venían siendo lo mismo.

—Vine en mal momento.

La voz de Pidge lo sacó de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué mierda había pasado? Estaba mirando a Keith junto a Shiro y de un momento a otro Pidge había comenzado a caminar a la salida con Shiro siguiéndola de cerca.

¿Cuál fue la reacción de su amiga al ver la escena? ¿Cuál fue la de Shiro al darse cuenta de que su novia lo observaba? Y Keith, ¿cómo se encontraba después de haber confesado sus sentimientos, después de haber visto que su objeto de afecto no había dudado en dejarlo atrás para seguir a otra persona?

Keith seguía ahí parado, estático, parecía que apenas y podía sostenerse. Lance se acercó hasta él no muy seguro.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? —trató de ser comprensivo ante todo, de no delatar lo que verdaderamente estaba sintiendo.

—Siempre me llamaste masoquista, ahora dejé de serlo. —No estaban demasiado cerca pero incluso a esa distancia era capaz de llegarle el hedor a alcohol que Keith despedía; eso lo explicaba todo —. Solo no te metas, no debo darte explicaciones.

—Creía que ya tenías controlado esto, Keith. Y la cagaste, la cagaste en grande. Y que quede claro que no lo digo por el hecho de que le dijeras la verdad a Shiro, al menos te has sacado el peso de encima, pero el problema aquí es que Pidge los vio.

—No quiero pensar en eso ahora… solo quiero que Shiro vuelva y me dé una respuesta.

—La respuesta será negativa.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro? —retó Kogane.

—Porque prefirió ir tras su novia que quedarse aquí. ¿Eso no te da una pista?

Aunque Lance trató de ser lo más diplomático posible, el comentario irritó a Keith. Keith borracho y encabronado no era una buena combinación.

—Lo que sucede es que tú no quieres verme bien. ¿Acaso soy más agradable estando deprimido? ¿O es porque prefieres que esté mal para que podamos seguir con ese juego? Te lo estás tomando en serio, ¿verdad? —Lance permaneció en silencio, sin embargo ya estaba a punto de explotar; su paciencia tampoco era mucha —. Pues que algo te quede claro, Lancey Lance, es solo sexo y nada más. Tú no eres más que un remedo de casanova, un idiota, yo jamás podría enamorarme de alguien como tú.

¿Cómo llegaron a ese punto?

A Lance no le quedó de otras más que contestar de la misma manera.

—Yo tampoco quiero que seas tú, Keith.

Antes de que pudiera soltar un improperio, la puerta se abrió. No eran ni Shiro ni Pidge, era Hunk, sonrisa radiante en el rostro y aura tranquila. Apenas dio un paso dentro del departamento la expresión se le borró. Miró a ambos, pasando la mirada de Lance a Keith y Keith a Lance.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?

El silencio fue su respuesta.

.

.

.

Shiro no regresó al departamento, Lance no salió de su habitación, Hunk se encontraba abrumado sin motivo aparente y Keith lidiaba con una horrorosa resaca.

—Ten, te ayudará. —Hunk colocó una taza de café delante de Kogane —. Luego deberías intentar comer algo, no solo puedes tomar medicamento.

El dolor de cabeza y el estómago revuelto eran insoportables pero no tanto como la sensación de haberla cagado en todos los sentidos. Arruinó su amistad con Shiro, Pidge de seguro no querría volver a verlo y para rematar era el culpable del mal semblante de Hunk. ¿Qué más podría empeorar?

Oh, claro, mandó al caño su relación con Lance.

Recordaba con claridad lo que le había dicho. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Se sintió acorralado, atacado por McClain, porque le miraba como si hubiera hecho la peor cosa del mundo, porque sus ojos reflejaban que estaba herido, porque no sabría lidiar con un reclamo de su parte… porque de alguna forma Keith también sentía que le había fallado y odiaba el sentimiento de culpa.

 _«Yo tampoco quiero que seas tú, Keith»_ _._

¡Mierda!

Golpeó su frente contra la mesa, la cabeza le retumbó y sintió ganas de vomitar. Mas logró enfocar su vista al momento de percatarse de actividad en el cuarto de Lance.

Este salió de su habitación con maleta en mano y su vista enfocada en la puerta principal.

—Viejo… —susurró Hunk mientras lo veía dirigirse a la salida.

—Iré a pasar un par de días con mi familia.

McClain se justificó bajo la historia de que sus padres necesitaban ayuda con el restaurante. Exageró todo, por supuesto, nadie en su sano juicio iba a creerse la parte de que su hermano le había pedido casi al borde del llanto que salvara el lugar con su carisma. No obstante, Keith estaba seguro de una cosa: ahora Lance era quien deseaba huir.

Luego de una corta despedida, Lance salió del departamento dejando a Hunk y a Keith solos. Este tan solo pudo suspirar. Debió intentar detenerlo.

—¿Por qué llegaron hasta este punto, Keith?

Kogane no supo que contestar, tan solo desvió la mirada y dio un sorbo a su taza de café. Mierda, mierda y más mierda.

—No tienes por qué fingir en este punto, sabes —pidió Hunk.

Keith abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Acaso tú…?

—¿De verdad pensaron que me tragué esa historia de la mascarilla? —mencionó como si de lo más obvio del mundo se tratase, y tal vez lo era. Keith se sintió estúpido —. Tenía mis sospechas desde antes y en ese momento me lo confirmaron.

—Joder…

No estaba siendo tan malo como creyó que sería. Hunk estaba actuando tan comprensivo como siempre, se lo estaba tomando con demasiada naturalidad. Keith logró sentirse todavía más estúpido.

—Sabes, supuse que podría funcionar —continuó Hunk de forma tranquila —, Lance tenía bastante tiempo mal y volvió a ser el mismo cuando tú y él comenzaron a… bueno, empezaron lo suyo. Lo sacaste de la depresión.

—La princesa, ¿no? ¿Fue tan grave?

—¿Lance no te contó nada?

Keith negó. Hunk tan solo se rascó la mejilla, nervioso.

—No sé si deba…

—Ya comenzaste, ahora termínalo —sentenció Kogane.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **A Kikico**_ ❤


	5. Princess

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de _Voltron: Legendary Defender_ pertenecen a Lauren Montgomery y a Joaquim Dos Santos.

 **Advertencias:** AU **ǀ** Yaoi (Boy's Love) **ǀ** Contenido heterosexual **ǀ** Lime **ǀ** Short!fic **ǀ** Lenguaje inapropiado **ǀ** OoC **.**

 **Pairing:** Klance (Lance x Keith).

 **N/A:** Me gustaría terminar esta historia este mes. Se vale soñar XD

* * *

 **.**

 **ǀ** **Poisoned** **ǀ**

 **.**

* * *

Según Hunk, la primera vez que Lance vio a la _princesa_ fue en los pasillos de su facultad.

Él se la describió como hermosa, irreal, fuera de este mundo; fue amor a primera vista, un flechazo demasiado intenso como para ser ignorado. Una verdadera lástima que, tal y como sucede en las novelas, Lance no pudiera acercarse a preguntarle cualquier bobería como un intento para iniciar conversación.

Tan rápido como flotó hacia los cielos, cayó dándose de cara al suelo.

La chica ni siquiera se percató de su presencia, más entretenida en acomodar los documentos que llevaba en mano que otra cosa. Lance pensó que sería buena idea acercarse y ofrecerle su ayuda pero aquel intento se quedó solo en sus pensamientos. Alguien más se acercó, uno de los profesores que le impartían clases ese semestre; el típico caso del maestro ligándose a una chica linda, pensó.

Era todo lo contrario.

—Gracias, estaba a punto de dejar caer todo. —La voz de su amazona también era de ensueño; femenina, dulce, firme —. Hubiera sido una lástima, acabo de ordenar el programa de este semestre.

Ambos se sumergieron en una conversación que, aunque irrelevante, hizo que Lance entendiera muchas cosas tan solo por el contexto de esta.

No se trataba de ningún profesor platicando con una estudiante, era el caso de dos colegas intercambiando puntos de vista acerca de sus puestos.

La joven resultó impartir clases en la facultad en la que él estudiaba. Era una maestra, tal vez con un par de años en el medio, una que a simple vista parecía muy comprometida con su trabajo. Lance soltó un suspiro, ese hecho acabó con todas sus ilusiones. Ella era ya una mujer hecha y derecha, inteligente y con un trabajo que la respaldaba. Aquel hermoso ser estaba fuera de su alcance.

Como detestaba que sus inseguridades afloraran en las situaciones menos indicadas. Su único consuelo era esperar a algún día cursar una materia con esa profesora, mientras tanto podría admirarla de lejos y, quién sabe, con un poco de suerte y hasta podrían cruzar algunas palabras.

Fue una grata sorpresa para Lance que el siguiente semestre ella fuera su profesora de sociología, fue todavía más sorprendente el darse cuenta de que el acercarse a ella fue más fácil de lo que imaginó.

Y lo verdaderamente asombroso radicó en el hecho de que Allura correspondió a lo que sentía.

* * *

 _5._

 **Princess.**

* * *

Allura era excepcional en toda la extensión de la palabra: amable, educada, decidida, inteligente, independiente, hermosa; reunía todas las características que Lance buscaba en una mujer, incluso más que eso. Estar con ella era un sueño; muchas veces era imposible no dudar que todo fuera real. Pero ahí estaba. Existía.

Durante la universidad mantenían un trato cordial de estudiante y maestra, mas cuando salían de la facultad la situación daba un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

 _«_ _—Esto es como un sueño. Algunas ocasiones todavía me pellizco, ya sabes, para hacerme a la idea._

— _Estás bromeando._

— _Te lo juro._

— _Entonces termina de convencerte de que esto realmente está sucediendo. Sabes, me sorprende que alguien como tú, que parece tan confiado en sí mismo, tenga esa clase de pensamientos._

— _Hay algunas cosas que no conoces de mí._

— _Me encantaría descubrirlas._

— _Y a mí me encantaría formar parte de tu mundo._ _»_

Ella le sonreía, le besaba, se entregaba, le decía lo afortunada que se sentía de tenerlo a su lado, todo dentro de la privacidad que brindaba la habitación de hotel que elegían de turno. Porque aparte de ser su profesora, ninguno podía obviar otro no tan insignificante detalle: Allura estaba casada.

 _«_ _—Eso no me importa._ _»_

Arranque de juventud, lo llamaba ella; se casó apenas hubo terminado sus estudios y, según sus propias palabras, se arrepentía de haber tomado esa decisión tan arrebatada. Para Lance ese hecho resultaba un obstáculo pero no uno tan absoluto como para impedir que la frecuentara, menos cuando comenzaba a enamorarse como un loco de ella.

 _«_ _—Te quiero, de verdad te quiero._

— _Yo también lo hago._

— _¿Estamos en la misma sintonía?_

— _Por favor, no hagas tantas preguntas._

— _Solo dímelo._ _»_

Un día despertó sabiendo que esa chica se había vuelto todo para él. Ya no existía otra mujer que no fuera su maestra, tampoco es como si quisiera que hubiera otra.

Se sentía pleno con ese sentimiento que embargaba cada célula de su ser.

Fue inmensamente feliz el tiempo que duró… Fue una verdadera lástima que el final haya sido tan apresurado.

El marido de Allura, al darse cuenta de la presencia de un tercero en su matrimonio, no se quedó de brazos cruzados y puso en marcha un plan para reconquistar a su esposa. Que si enviarle un ramo de rosas a su cubículo, que si invitarla a cenar a un lugar caro, que si regalarle vestidos de diseñador, que si irse todo un fin de semana los dos solos a la playa. Una estrategia perfecta para reavivar la llama y el romanticismo en la relación.

Quiso creer que todas esas artimañas no funcionarían, que su _princesa_ estaba tan enamorada de él con la misma intensidad con la que él lo estaba de ella. Quiso creer, quiso confiar… y no resultó. Allura cayó de nueva cuenta en los encantos de su esposo y quien terminó sobrando en ese cuento fue Lance.

 _«_ _—Lotor y yo vamos a intentarlo una vez más._

— _¿Pero cómo? ¿No me habías dicho que lo suyo no tenía remedio? ¿Qué el divorcio era inminente?_

— _Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad._ _»_

¿Después de todo qué otra podía esperar, que ella dejara todo lo que tenía por él? ¿Su trabajo, un status, una posición económica estable? Lance podía ser despistado y un tanto ingenuo pero no era un idiota como todos creían, tan solo se dejaba guiar un poco más por sus sentimientos que los demás, y el hacer eso ya iba a cobrarle una factura muy alta.

 _«_ _—Me dejó. Un día solo me citó para decirme que todo había terminado. No me dio tiempo de decirle nada, el estúpido de su esposo la llamó y fue tras él. Ella jamás fue tras de mí, ahora que lo pienso jamás lo hubiera hecho. Yo siempre era quien intentaba alcanzarla._

A pesar de ello la historia no terminó en ese punto. Obviamente Lance no quiso darse por vencido, no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente, ¡no podía resignarse así como así! Debía tratar de hacer algo para salvar lo que sea que tuvieran, todo fuera por intentar que Allura, su razón de ser, regresara a su lado.

Fue cuando rompió el trato que entre los dos acordaron de forma tácita. La discreción en la facultad se terminó. Lance comenzó a dejarle notas en el escritorio todos los días sin falta, a enviarle margaritas y algunos otros detalles, a hacer insinuaciones delante de los demás estudiantes. Poco le importó poner en riesgo la profesión de Allura con tal de conseguir que ella volviera a él.

Y ella, en lugar de correr a sus brazos como se suponía que debió haber sido, le brindó el tiro de gracia. Las palabras que otorgaron el final definitivo a lo que sea que hubiera entre ellos.

 _«_ _—Entiende, Lance, era un juego, un escape para ambos. Lo nuestro no tenía futuro lo vieras por dónde lo vieras. Eres muy joven, no sabes lo que quieres; en cambio yo ya pasé por muchas cosas que a ti te faltan por vivir. Aun así no te voy a olvidar nunca, siempre serás muy importante para mí._

— _Vaya… por lo menos me da gusto saber que algo signifiqué en tu vida. Pero no es suficiente._

— _¿Acaso en verdad te enamoraste?_

— _¿Eso importa ahora?_

— _Si pudiera regresar el tiempo créeme que trataría de evitarte todo esto._

— _Yo no me arrepiento._

— _Yo tampoco._

— _¿Entonces por qué no regresas?_

— _Porque amo a mi esposo; gracias a ti me di cuenta de eso._ _»_

Al final siempre quedaba reducido a eso: un juego para las mujeres, el típico hombre para pasar el rato, una transición entre un error y el amor de una vida. Las palabras de su adorada princesa le cayeron como balde de agua fría, tan acertadas que dolían más que una bofetada.

Así la perdió para siempre.

Lo suyo comenzó de la nada y terminó de la misma manera.

A pesar de ello, Lance jamás cambiaría ni un solo detalle de su historia con la profesora Allura.

 _«_ _—Y es tal y como lo oyes, Hunk. Es un asco, ¡el amor es un asco! ¿Por qué siempre me pasa así? Antes me daba igual si me terminaban o no, fuera por la razón que fuera. Y ahora, cuando por primera vez quiero que funcione, me mandan a la mierda diciendo que solo soy un pasatiempo para mujeres casadas._

— _Lance, trata de… ¿a dónde vas?_

— _Siempre aprecio tus consejos pero ahora necesito estar solo._

— _¿Pero a dónde se supone que vas?_

— _A olvidarme de todo._ _»_

No obstante, más temprano que tarde, nuevas tramas se escriben.

.

.

.

—Quizá se me escaparon detalles pero básicamente eso fue lo que sucedió.

Keith permaneció en silencio, tratando de digerir todo lo que Hunk le había contado.

Entonces Lance también tenía una historia de desamor tras de sí, una que era bastante deprimente a decir verdad.

Siempre había considerado que no había algo peor al amor no correspondido; nada podía igualarse al dolor de querer a una persona y no poder decírselo porque sabías que esta no te querría de la misma manera. Sin embargo, ahora que lo meditaba, era mucho peor vivir una supuesta historia de amor —estar en las nubes creyendo que todo es y será perfecto— para que después, de la nada, todo se esfumara como un espejismo.

Sueños irreales y fantasías prestadas, ilusiones que lastiman y hechos que destrozan. ¿Quién era el más desdichado de los dos? Sin temor a equivocarse sin duda alguna era Lance.

Lo peor de todo fue que Keith infravaloró sus sentimientos desde un principio, primero diciéndole que él no era capaz de enamorarse más allá de una atracción física; luego rechazando sus no tan sutiles muestras de afecto, reduciendo su relación a folladas quita tensiones; y para rematar declarando que jamás podría sentir otra cosa que no fuera deseo por Lance, cuando para el otro todo aquello significaba una segunda oportunidad en el amor.

Se sentía mierda, una reverenda y patética mierda. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Siempre jactándose de su raciocinio pero siempre actuando de manera temeraria e impulsiva cuando las situaciones no lo requerían.

—¿En pocas palabras le volví a romper el corazón? —preguntó lo evidente, tan solo para romper el silencio.

—Pues… sí, pero tampoco es como si fuera a echarte toda la culpa, digo, no es tu culpa que Lance se ilusione rápido —Hunk hizo una mueca, algo incómodo; no debía serle fácil señalar los defectos de su mejor amigo frente a otra persona —. Él es así, sabes. Un tipo que vive enamorado del amor. Muchos sufrieron por su culpa y él no sufrió sino hasta que se enamoró de verdad. En algún momento también tenía que tocarle.

—Aunque todo fuera una especie de «karma», eso no me hace sentir mejor.

—Bueno, tú tienes muchas cosas por las cuales sentirte mal, por ejemplo Shiro. Por cierto, ¿sigue sin comunicarse?

—No responde el celular, tal vez está tratando de comunicarse con Pidge.

—Ellos van a arreglarse, lo sé; igual y hasta les hacía falta una pelea. Aquí la pregunta es si tú podrás arreglar todo con Shiro… y con Pidge.

Había pensado mil y una posibilidades de lo que podía ocurrir entre Shiro y él de ahora en adelante; desde seguir como amigos hasta que su relación se fracturara para siempre. Mas no fue hasta ese momento en que se permitió pensar en su amistad con la chica y las consecuencias que su acción iba a acarrearles. Dentro de todo Pidge era una chica bastante centrada, quizá podría llegar a perdonarle, pero tampoco la creía tan amable como para permitir que todo volviera a ser igual.

Con Shiro las esperanzas eran altas, sobre Pidge lo embargaba la incertidumbre y respecto a Lance no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo hijo de puta que había sido con él. Tan solo tenía claro que su metida de pata había sido descomunal y que _los cinco paladines_ se separarían sin poder evitarlo.

—Hablaré con ellos, claro, cuando quieran contestarme —escupió, fue más tosco de lo que hubiera querido.

—También debes aclarar lo que sientes por Shiro —aseveró —, decírselo de frente, ver si todavía eso que según sientes por él es tan fuerte.

Apenas ayer Keith habría contestado que su mejor amigo seguía siendo la persona más importante para él, ahora estaba tan confundido que apenas y podía diferenciar entre la pena que le ocasionaba el perder a Shiro y a Lance al mismo tiempo.

—¿Tú crees que estoy enamorado de Lance y por eso debo aclararme? —Fue inevitable no preguntar. ¿Acaso eso era lo que Hunk estaba insinuando?

—Creo que puedes llegar a estarlo y, lo admito, me gustaría ver feliz a Lance —reconoció con una sonrisa —. Además debes cerrar ese ciclo. Keith, no quiero ser _mala onda_ pero tienes que hacerte a la idea de que Shiro nunca te va a querer de esa manera. Te adora, eso todos lo sabemos; pero el lugar que tanto anhelas le pertenece a otra persona. Debes dejar de perder el tiempo y seguir adelante.

Ese pensamiento lo repetía en su mente demasiadas veces, mas la frase parecía tener mayor efecto ahora que se la decía otra persona. De haber sabido habría hablado con Hunk hace muchísimo tiempo.

—¿Tú como sabes todo esto? ¿Acaso es muy notorio? —no pudo evitar preguntar.

El otro negó con un gesto de mano.

—A veces. Siempre creí que solo eras un amigo muy leal pero luego de que Shiro comenzara su noviazgo con Pidge te pusiste muy raro. Tenía la duda si eran celos de amigo o por alguna otra cosa. Apenas ayer confirmé todo.

—Eres bastante observador, ya veo porque todos siempre recurren a ti.

—Menos tú, contigo siempre tengo que adivinar todo —expresó a modo de falso reclamo —. Eres todo un chico rudo, te tomas muy en serio tu fachada.

Keith no puso evitar sonreír, la comisura de sus labios notablemente levantada.

—Te prometo recurrir a ti más seguido.

Y lo haría, por seguro que sí. Más ahora que lo necesitaba tanto.

.

.

.

Shiro regresó al departamento esa misma noche. Apenas lo vio cruzar el umbral de la puerta, Keith se levantó a recibirlo; si bien su amigo no lucía molesto o algo que se le pareciera, le pidió espacio.

—Necesito ordenar mis pensamientos.

No estaba en posición de exigir más por lo que acató esa petición sin rechistar. Se hizo a un lado para dejar que el otro se adentrara a su habitación.

Como casi siempre, Shiro tenía razón: todos necesitaban meditar lo ocurrido.

Al día siguiente, de no ser por la ausencia de Lance, todo hasta le hubiera parecido normal. Cada uno se levantó a su hora establecida, Hunk dejó preparado el desayuno y por separado se encaminaron a cumplir sus responsabilidades del día a día.

Varios días transcurrieron de la misma manera, sin que Keith tuviera oportunidad de charlar con Shiro y aclarar de una vez por todas las cosas con él. De no conocer a su amigo como lo hacía hasta pensaría que lo estaba evitando, sin embargo sabía que más bien no se encontraba preparado para enfrentar la situación. A decir verdad ninguno lo estaba, ni él mismo, pero era algo que necesitaba hacer de una vez por todas.

Aprovechando que Hunk saldría por la noche —ya fuera por tarea o por Shay, daba lo mismo—, se dedicó a esperar a Shiro en el sofá de la sala. Tarde o temprano tendría que arribar al departamento y tendrían por fin, sí o sí, la conversación que tanto les hacía falta.

Por suerte no tuvo que esperar demasiado. La silueta de su mejor amigo se hizo presente apenas pasadas las diez de la noche. Igual era de esperarse, ya no debía haber Pidge a la cual visitar e invitar a salir.

—Te estaba esperando —dijo apenas cruzaron miradas —. Necesitamos hablar, amigo, y debemos hacerlo ya.

Shiro asintió. Keith agradeció que no opusiera resistencia o buscara pretextos. Estaba siendo fácil, rogaba que continuara de la misma manera.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres decirme primero? —preguntó el otro, brindándole la oportunidad de empezar.

Keith lo meditó unos segundos, no supo cuántos con exactitud. Shiro aprovechó el tiempo muerto para poder dejar sus cosas en el suelo y sentarse en el sillón que se encontraba justo al lado del sofá.

—No te voy a decir que no sabía lo que hacía ese día. Sí, había bebido, aun así era conciente de mis acciones. Pero quiero que sepas que nunca fue mi intención que tu novia nos viera, yo ni siquiera sabía que estaba aquí —reiteró, haciendo énfasis en lo último.

—¿Entonces qué era lo que pretendías?

—No lo sé con exactitud —admitió. Por más que trató no pudo mirar a su amigo a los ojos —. Tal vez aprovecharme de que estabas vulnerable, de que me sentía valiente gracias a la cerveza. Era algo que quería hacer desde hace años, yo solo quería hacerlo, yo… yo te quiero, Shiro, ¡te quiero, maldita sea! No como mi mejor amigo, no como mi casi hermano, yo solo… te quiero.

Al final sí consiguió sostenerle la mirada, nunca antes había sido tan difícil mirar a Shiro a los ojos como lo hacía ahora mas necesitaba rectificar sus palabras, hacerle saber que era sincero y que nada era producto de un burdo capricho o una lamentable confusión. Él quería a Shiro, lo quería como nunca iba a querer a nadie; estaba enamorado de él y ya era momento de que el otro lo supiera de una vez por todas.

Shirogane no dijo nada. No parecía sorprendido pero tampoco molesto, le miraba con una mezcla entre ternura y lástima que Keith detestó. No pudo identificar ningún otro sentimiento ya que el otro apartó la vista, clavándola en otro punto de la sala de estar.

Fuera cual fuera su respuesta quería saberla ya, después de todo ya estaba preparado para lo peor. Él siempre supo la verdad y Hunk se la confirmó, esperaba que a sabiendas de ella las palabras de Shiro no le dolieran tanto.

El silencio inundó la habitación, la tensión era altamente palpable. No fue sino hasta que Shiro volvió a pronunciar palabra que el corazón de Keith volvió a latir.

—No sé cómo debo contestarte exactamente, antes de esa noche nunca lo había sospechado —comenzó suave, adquiriendo firmeza con cada letra que pronunciaba; no obstante está parecía un chiste debido a que no le miraba a los ojos.

—Sé honesto, solo te pido eso.

—Siento que primero que nada debo pedirte perdón por nunca haber notado cómo te sentías.

—No le des vueltas, no me pidas disculpas absurdas, solo dame una respuesta para que yo sepa qué debo hacer de ahora en adelante —exigió, buscando su mirada. Era mejor estar cara a cara —. Date cuenta que este sentimiento ha estado haciéndome daño desde hace mucho tiempo, necesito saber si vale la pena o si debo superarte. No seas egoísta y dime lo que piensas.

El otro soltó un suspiro. Keith sabía que lo más probable era que hubiera estado tratando de ser suave, pero eso a él no le servía de nada. Quería escuchar el inminente rechazo sin palabras dulces de por medio.

—Yo también te quiero, Keith, te quiero como a un hermano menor, como a mi mejor amigo, y lamentablemente nunca podré verte de otra forma. En verdad lo…

—Es suficiente —le interrumpió. Ya se lo había dicho, no necesitaba que se disculpara.

Aunque ya supiera cuál iba a ser el veredicto de Shiro eso no evitaba que doliera menos. Dolía demasiado, por supuesto que sí; quemaba, ardía, lastimaba, no obstante tampoco se sentía morir como siempre creyó que se sentiría. La sensación de alivio era mucho mayor a eso. Se sentía liberado, renovado, feliz; el haberle revelado ese secreto a Shiro le quitaba un gran peso de encima.

No pudo evitar soltar una suave risa. Ocultó su boca con la mano, tratando de disimular, lo que menos quería ahora era que Shiro pensara que estaba a un paso del suicidio cuando era todo lo contrario.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio unos cuantos minutos el cual ahora fue roto por Keith.

—Si yo te hubiera confesado esto desde el principio, ¿me hubieras aceptado? —Fue imposible no cuestionar.

—No creo que tenga sentido que sigas haciéndote daño de esta forma.

—Solo dime: ¿me hubieras dado una oportunidad o Pidge te gusta desde que todavía apestaba a pañales?

—Siempre te he visto de la misma manera, no habría diferencia alguna —admitió. Keith se lo esperaba, de cualquier forma eso servía para terminar de matar las pocas ilusiones que todavía podría tener —. Y si bien lo de Pidge no fue de la noche a la mañana, eso tampoco habría cambiado las cosas.

—¿Cómo te enamoraste de ella, entonces?

Shiro esbozó una ligera sonrisa, una que habría pasado desapercibida de no ser por el hecho de que estaban demasiado cerca.

—Recuerdo una ocasión en la que fui al departamento de Matt a terminar un informe. Como los Holt habían salido de viaje, Pidge se quedaba con su hermano. —Aunque a primera instancia pareciera un suceso irrelevante, por la manera en que lo relataba, parecía un acontecimiento bastante importante —. Ella solía usar el cabello largo en ese tiempo, sin embargo tuvo un accidente en el laboratorio de la preparatoria por lo que tuvo que cortárselo. Su nueva imagen no le gustaba ni un poco, me dijo que con ese corte era idéntica a Matt. Y sí, eran como dos gotas de agua, aun así...

 _«_ _—Te queda ese corte._

— _No me mientas, Shiro._

— _Lo digo en serio. Te ves muy bien._

— _Aprecio tu intento por hacerme sentir mejor, de verdad, pero yo sé que no luzco bien._

— _Para mí tú sigues siendo la misma. Llevar el cabello corto no te hace menos interesante._

— _¿Te parezco interesante?_

— _Pensaba que eras más consciente de ti misma, Katie._ _»_

La sonrisa en el rostro de Shiro se ensanchó.

—… Fue la primera vez en que la vi de una manera distinta, lo mismo sucedió con ella hacia mí. El cuándo y el cómo me enamoré ni yo mismo sé decírtelo.

Aunque le hubiera confesado antes todo a su mejor amigo, no habría servido de nada. Más temprano que tarde aparecería Pidge o cualquier otra persona a ocupar el puesto que tanto había ansiado. Ese lugar no era para él, bien se lo había dicho Shiro, su lugar correspondía a ser un hermanito, solo eso, y con eso tendría que aprender a vivir y seguir adelante.

En ese momento de su vida Keith le agradecía infinitamente a Lance por involucrarse más de lo esperado en su vida. Gracias a él la herida dolía menos de lo que tendría que haber dolido.

Ahora era momento de arreglar su historia con Lance McClain.

—Lamento haber estropeado tu relación con Pidge —admitió con sinceridad. Ahora que se daba cuenta qué tan enamorado estaba su amigo, se sentía aún más idiota —. Trataré de ayudarte.

—Ya he hablado con ella, no te preocupes. Decidimos dejar pasar un par de días, de hecho mañana mismo voy a verla.

—Al menos su relación no se arruinó.

—Sabes Keith, Pidge, más que enojarse conmigo, lo está contigo; está muy dolida, por eso quiero que mañana me acompañes. También deben aclarar un par de cosas.

—Lo sé…

.

.

.

Shiro quedó de verse con Pidge en el café que se encontraba cerca de la facultad de ingeniería. Keith sabía perfectamente cómo llegar así que no le fue necesario pedir indicaciones.

Apenas llegar aparcó su motocicleta en el estacionamiento para después ingresar rápidamente al local. Casi al instante pudo distinguir la silueta de Pidge, sin Shiro, ensimismada en su computadora. A pesar de tener la mente en blanco con respecto a cómo dirigirse a ella, se acercó.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —preguntó. La joven alzó la mirada, sus gafas resbalando por el puente de la nariz; no tardó en acomodarlas.

—Claro.

Fue incómodo. Keith tomó asiento y clavó su vista en la chica; Pidge continuaba tecleando como si no hubiese un mañana. ¿Acaso esa era su manera de evitarlo?

Antes de poder responderse, la chica cerró su laptop. Se miraron a los ojos. Los ojos de Pidge eran de color miel, grandes y bonitos; ella era inteligente, tenaz, perspicaz y temeraria. Una fuerte contrincante en su imaginaria batalla para ganar el amor de Shiro, siendo su _rival_ la indiscutible vencedora.

Keith dejó de lado esos pensamientos y se concentró en lo verdaderamente importante: pedir disculpas. No obstante, antes de poder pronunciar palabra alguna, la chica se le adelantó.

—Sabes, yo creía que éramos amigos. Los cinco. Que a pesar de nuestras diferencias estábamos unidos. Y el que haya pasado lo que pasó me hizo darme cuenta que tú fingiste todo este tiempo. Debes detestarme en realidad.

—Eso no es verdad, yo no te detesto ni nada que se le parezca. —Fue con lo único que se le ocurrió contraatacar.

—Besaste a Shiro porque te gusta, ¿no? Eso significa que yo no represento más que un estorbo en toda tu historia.

—Pidge, estás rebuscando las cosas.

—Te estoy diciendo las cosas como son —sentenció —. Tú me odias por entrometerme.

Keith soltó un suspiro.

Lo admitía, muchas veces vio a Pidge como un obstáculo pero eso no significaba que la deseara tres metros bajo tierra. Más que detestarla a ella, se detestaba a sí mismo por sentirse de esa forma; porque mientras ella disfrutaba de una vida junto a Shiro, él ni siquiera se había atrevido a declararle sus sentimientos.

Y analizándolo con detenimiento, la chica jamás se metió en nada. Shiro estaba soltero cuando su flirteo comenzó, libre de otros compromisos y, por sobre todo, no le debía nada a Keith.

Toda esa «historia» de la que Pidge hablaba solo existía en su cabeza.

—No te odio. —Por fin pudo volver a hablar —. Lo reconozco, te tenía celos, demasiados celos, pero hay una gran diferencia entre eso y lo que estás asegurando. Yo no tengo razones para odiarte porque tú no me hiciste nada.

—Te quité a tu mejor amigo.

—Tú misma lo estás diciendo: «mi mejor amigo» —repitió haciendo énfasis en cada silaba para dejarlo más claro —. Tú no me quistaste nada, Shiro y yo seguimos siendo amigos; tú eres su novia y eso es muy aparte de nuestro vínculo.

—Eso no me hace sentir mejor.

En ese momento varias cosas quedaron claras para Keith. La primera: Pidge no se merecía lo que le había hecho, le estaba demostrando de forma genuina que en verdad apreciaba su amistad; la segunda era que realmente había sido un imbécil todo ese tiempo, formulando cuentos él solo e impidiéndose vivir como se debía; y la última se encontraba relacionada con las personas a las que había hecho daño, pensó en Lance y en lo mucho que lo había herido así como también lastimó a su mejor amigo y a la novia de este.

Todo por tener el alma envenenada, empecinándose a vivir de fantasías estúpidas que no lo habían llevado a ningún lado.

—Yo soy un idiota. —Eso lo dijo más para sí que para ella —. Tú no te sientas culpable, eres quien menos culpa tiene en este asunto, de hecho nadie tiene que ver con esto. Aquí el culpable soy yo, yo soy quien debe pedirte una disculpa por lo que pasó.

Pidge quedó en silencio y Keith quiso tomarse eso como una buena señal. Solo quería que las cosas quedaran claras con ella y de ser posible tratar de recuperar su amistad; aunque si la novia de su amigo se negaba a darle alguna de esas oportunidades tampoco estaba en derecho de reclamar. Iba a entenderlo.

—¿Tú estarías bien con eso? —preguntó Pidge de manera acelerada —. ¿Ya no habría problemas?

—Créeme, ahora tengo otras cosas en las cuales pensar, y sé que ahora sí voy a ir dejando de lado esto que siento. Ya entendí que Shiro no me va a querer de esa manera, te quiere a ti. —Antes de que ella opinara algo más, agregó —: Y tampoco te culpes, no tiene nada que ver contigo. Tú solo has feliz a mi mejor amigo, con eso estaría bien.

Como pocas veces debía pasarle en la vida, dejó a su amiga sin palabras. Se sintió como si hubiese logrado una gran hazaña.

Segundos después, inesperadamente, el semblante sorprendido de Pidge cambió por una suave sonrisa. Al girar su rostro Keith se percató de la presencia de Shiro. Y así era la historia, esa historia que tanto quiso hacer suya y en la que siempre iba a salir sobrando.

Takashi quería a Katie y viceversa, no había nada más allá de eso.

Sin tiempo que perder se levantó al instante de su asiento, sintió que estaba de más en la escena, y sí que lo estaba.

Ya era momento de forjar.

—¿Ya te vas? —Shiro le preguntó una vez estuvo cerca de ellos —. Pero si…

—Ya no hay necesidad de que esté aquí —le interrumpió —, además ustedes necesitan estar solos para que terminen de solucionar sus problemas. Por mi parte yo también tengo un asunto que arreglar.

Dicho eso salió del establecimiento, dejándolos atrás.

Antes de subir a su motocicleta envió un mensaje a Hunk, por suerte la contestación no tardó en llegar.

 _[Keith]:_ Cuál es la dirección de la familia de Lance?

 _[Hunk]:_ Ahora mismo te la doy.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **A Kikico**_ ❤


	6. Fall

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de _Voltron: Legendary Defender_ pertenecen a Lauren Montgomery y a Joaquim Dos Santos.

 **Advertencias:** AU **ǀ** Yaoi (Boy's Love) **ǀ** Contenido heterosexual **ǀ** Lime **ǀ** Short!fic **ǀ** Lenguaje inapropiado **ǀ** OoC **.**

 **Pairing:** Klance (Lance x Keith).

 **N/A:** Este es el capítulo final, lamento no haber avisado antes :') ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

 **.**

 **ǀ** **Poisoned** **ǀ**

 **.**

* * *

Dar con la residencia McClain no fue la parte más difícil del día, lo verdaderamente complicado fue mantener las agallas para no salir corriendo justo en ese punto. Keith debatió un largo rato si tocar o no la puerta; antes de dilucidar entre alguna de las opciones también se planteó el si debía iniciar una conversación banal con Lance o solo ir directo al grano. Nunca algo tan inverosímil le había parecido tan complicado.

Al final optó por hacer las cosas más a su propio estilo: de forma impulsiva. Dejó de darle vueltas, aparcó su motocicleta y, apenas estuvo frente a la puerta principal, presionó el timbre en tres ocasiones seguidas. Después de eso ya no había marcha atrás.

Escuchó pasos acercarse.

—Oh, ¿quién eres tú? —Le recibió un niño pequeño, piel canela como la de Lance y ojos del mismo color; debía tratarse de uno de sus sobrinos aunque fácilmente pasaría hasta por su hermano.

—Busco a Lance. ¿Se encuentra aquí?

—¿También eres amigo del tío Lance? —El infante parecía sorprendido. Keith, de quien la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, tan solo deseaba que cerrara la boca y llamara al aludido —. Entonces pasa. El tío Lance se enoja cuando no dejamos pasar a Hunk, y justo ahora no es bueno hacerlo enojar. Ha estado muy gruñón.

Ingresó hacia lo que parecía ser la sala de estar. En las paredes había un sinfín de retratos colgados, uno que otro reconocimiento y algunos otros adornos que a sus ojos eran innecesarios y solo atiborraban todavía más la de por sí llena habitación; tampoco podría describir ese lugar como ordenado, los cojines del sofá estaban tirados por doquier y el chiquillo corría de un lado a otro seguido por una niña que parecía un par de años más chica que él.

No supo si sentarse o esperar de pie. Al final, por inercia, acabó haciendo lo segundo.

—¡Tío Lance, tío Lance, tío Lance!

Los gritos le retumbaron en los oídos. En ese momento admiró a Lance por soportar todo aquello; Keith se sabía incapaz de tanto. Los llamados se repitieron varias veces hasta que el tío de esos remolinos se decidió a salir de su cueva. La silueta de Lance se hizo presente justo al otro lado de la sala.

—¡Más les vale que sea algo de verdad importante o si no…! —Apenas sus ojos se cruzaron con los suyos, las palabras parecieron atorársele en la garganta —. ¿Keith?

Era bastante razonable que reaccionara de esa manera, no podía culparlo, de hecho ni él mismo acababa de comprender la razón por la que estaba ahí. Quería ver a Lance, hablar con él, cerciorarse de que estaba bien y que no hubiera cometido alguna locura, no obstante se veía incapaz de expresar esas inquietudes más allá de su mente.

Ninguno de los dos habló durante un instante que se le antojó eterno. Los niños, más despiertos de lo que hubiese imaginado, parecieron entender la atmósfera y se retiraron de la sala para poder darles privacidad. Ahora solo estaban ellos dos y la brecha que se había formado entre ambos, una que Keith no tenía idea de cómo erradicar. Se maldijo por no haber pensado en las palabras que le diría.

—¿En serio solo dices eso? ¿No vas a preguntar el motivo de mi visita?

—Más bien iba a preguntar cómo diste con mi casa.

—Hunk —respondió con simpleza.

—No sé ni por qué pregunté —suspiró con pesadez —. Resuelta esa duda… la verdad estoy demasiado en shock como para preguntar algo. Pero sí, tienes razón, ¿dime por qué estás aquí?

—Vine a… —¿Pedirte perdón, hablar de tus sentimientos y los míos, a suplicar una oportunidad? Ni él mismo lo tenía claro —. ¿Cómo estás?

—¿Es en serio? —parecía sorprendido pero no de una buena manera —. Estoy haciendo un informe. —Terminó encogiéndose de hombros —. La vida sigue, Keith, no iba a suicidarme por ti o algo que se le pareciera. No te sientas tan importante.

—No vengo a discutir, idiota.

—¿Vienes a insultarme?

—Ni siquiera tengo claro por qué vine.

—Entonces vete, todavía tengo un montón de cosas por hacer.

—¿Autocompadecerte y llorar? ¿Imaginar una vida con la princesa que le pertenece a otro hombre?

—¿Tú cómo…? —Las mejillas de Lance se tornaron rojas, más que por vergüenza debió ser de coraje —. Eso no te importa, ¡solo vete!

—¡Vine a hablar contigo y no hemos dicho nada!

—¡Para mí es suficiente!

—Lance, por favor, compórtate como una persona adulta.

—¿Cómo tú lo has hecho todo este tiempo? ¿Teniendo fantasías húmedas con tu mejor amigo y haciéndote el mártir solo porque no puedes confesarle tus sentimientos? —contraatacó.

—¡Ya lo hice! ¡Ya la dije todo a Shiro!

Tal vez Lance ya tenía en mente qué contestar, sin embargo, ante esa revelación, se quedó sin palabras. Su expresión se relajó tan solo un poco, aprovechando esa calma para también normalizar su respiración. Keith hizo lo mismo; todo estaba resultando demasiado desgastante.

—Le confesé a Shiro lo que siento por él —reiteró —… y me rechazó.

Quizá eso Lance se lo esperaba, de cualquier manera se acercó hasta donde el otro y de forma temerosa colocó una mano en su hombro, tratando de reconfortarlo; Keith debía reconocer que había extrañado su calidez.

—Yo lo…

—No quise escuchar sus disculpas, menos las tuyas.

—Si no buscas consuelo entonces no tengo ni puta idea de qué haces aquí.

—Tampoco lo tengo claro.

Keith esperaba que los niños se hubieran ido lo suficientemente lejos, la escena que tenía en mente llevar a cabo no era algo que ellos debían ver.

Aprovechó la confusión de Lance y que mantuviera la guardia baja para tomarlo del cuello de la playera y acercarlo a sí. No le dio tiempo a que pensara en nada, tampoco que pudiera hacer algo para alejarlo. Tan solo acercó su cuerpo al de él y unió sus bocas en un gesto demasiado brusco como para tratarse de un beso. Para colmo de males nada romántico, todo al más puro estilo de Keith Kogane.

* * *

 _6._

 **Fall.**

* * *

Luego de un beso lo suficientemente apasionado como para derretir el ártico, Keith se alejó, despacio, disfrutando incluso del último aliento.

—Hablemos de ti y de mí.

Lance abrió los ojos más de la cuenta.

—¿Nosotros? No sabía que existía un «nosotros». —Keith decidió ignorar aquello.

—Más que hablar de «nosotros», quiero hablar de ti —cerró los ojos a la vez que suspiraba. Ese tipo de charlas no eran lo suyo, de hecho ninguna clase de conversación en realidad. Esperaba ser claro y preciso —. Durante este tiempo todo se trató de mí, lo cual es bastante extraño. Nunca me interesó conocer lo que te sucedió para que terminaras en esto, y menospreciar lo que había detrás de ti fue una de las mayores estupideces que he cometido en mi vida. He cometido muchas, no siempre reconozco mis errores... Pero esta vez debo hacerlo. Necesito hacerlo.

Lance no contestó nada. Keith quiso creer que lo había tomado bastante de sorpresa o que estaba tan conmovido que se sabía incapaz de reaccionar. Rogaba que fuera la segunda opción.

El otro tan sólo hizo una mueca para segundos después tomar asiento en el manchado sofá de la sala. Lance era mucho mejor con las palabras, una persona socialmente más competente, aun así justo ahora parecía encontrarse perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

—Hunk te lo contó todo —parecía lamentarse de ello.

—Lo hizo. —No venía al caso mentir —. Le insistí para que lo hiciera, no es su culpa.

—Yo no quería contarte nada porque no quería que fuera así. No quería que tú, precisamente tú, sintieras lástima por mí.

Ambos, Keith y Lance, eran bastante orgullosos.

A final de cuentas muchos aspectos en su relación no habían cambiado. A pesar del sexo casual y esos guiños de cariño no fraternal, Lance seguía teniéndole manía, algo que parecía que no iba a cambiar ni aunque se le pagara o amenazara. Keith no podía culparlo, después de todo admitía que también odiaba cuando Lance le miraba con compasión mientras expresaba algo acerca de Shiro.

—No es lástima.

—¿Cómo lo llamas, entonces? ¿Caridad, tu buena acción del día? Estás siendo bueno conmigo sólo porque te enteraste de que alguien me dañó en el pasado. Y por más que nos acerquemos no quiero que lo nuestro, eso que tanto tratas de resaltar, se base en esa idiotez.

Tenía un buen punto, pero muy aparte de esa condescendencia también estaba el cariño que sentía por él incluso desde antes y los sentimientos que le provocaba de un tiempo a la fecha.

Keith sabía que, por más pequeño que fuese, había algo. Ese algo fue lo que en primera instancia hizo que aceptara el trato tan tonto del otro, eso mismo era lo que hacía que volviera después de una buena follada e indiscutiblemente por aquella fuerza desconocida sentía esa absurda rabia cuando veía a féminas rondar a su amigo.

No valía la pena hacerse el tonto, no a esas alturas: Lance le gustaba. No estaba perdidamente enamorado de él, era demasiado pronto para olvidar a Shiro, pero eso no significaba que no lo tuviera presente en su vida.

Y quería que siguiera siendo de esa manera.

—Me dio... pena lo que Hunk me contó —reconoció. Continuó antes de que el otro comenzará a parlotear —. Pero mi visita no tiene que ver con eso.

—Si no es lástima o ganas de follar, no entiendo tus razones.

—Tu eres el primero en ponerse por el suelo. Joder, Lance, estoy tratando de tener una conversación decente.

—Y yo trato de no salir más lastimado de lo que de por sí ya estoy.

Como nunca antes tenía tantas ganas de asestarle un buen golpe en esa estúpida cara de Don Juan que se cargaba. Lance había nacido con la habilidad de sacarlo de sus casillas pero en esa ocasión estaba excediendo los límites.

—Yo sólo quiero que me des la oportunidad de volver a tratar y está vez hacerlo bien —La voz de Keith adquirió cierta dulzura, incluso se desconoció a sí mismo —. Me gustas, Lance, y bastante. Y si yo también te gusto no entiendo por qué lo estamos haciendo más difícil de lo que de por sí ya es.

—El problema no es eso, el problema son las razones que te orillan a tomar esta decisión.

—Me pareces atractivo, me encanta cómo te mueves en la cama y si bien no eres el más brillante siempre logras salirte con la tuya.

—Keith, no es eso —soltó un suspiro bastante pesado —. Ya te lo dije, yo no quiero que estés conmigo por lástima y tampoco estaría contigo para que olvidaras a Shiro. Sería muy injusto. Y es cursi, lo sé, pero así soy.

—Nunca creí que un tipo como tú tuviera una autoestima tan baja. Yo no estoy proponiéndote esto por lo que crees.

Una de las teorías que Keith siempre tuvo fue que el odio irracional que Lance le profesó desde el principio se debía a las propias inseguridades del mismo. No quería verse tan pretencioso afirmando que le tenía envidia aunque sí podía asegurar que en muchas ocasiones era evidente que se sentía inferior.

Al parecer incluso antes de su amistad con beneficios, lo había observado demasiado.

—No se trata de eso.

—Da igual el motivo, pero si te hace sentir mejor piensa que el tipo que siempre fue indiferente a tus provocaciones hoy te está rogando que lo dejes entrar de nuevo a tu vida. Tú ganaste, Lance. ¡Ganaste, idiota!

Keith uedó en silencio, quizá apenas y podía procesar todas las emociones; después de todo siempre fue ese tipo de persona.

Lance se masajeó la cara, tratando de asimilar todo. Luego de largos segundos de incertidumbre lo único que de su boca salió fue:

—No deberíamos tener está conversación aquí, están mis sobrinos y alguien podría llegar en cualquier momento.

Keith se cruzó de brazos.

—Realmente eres un imbécil.

—Eres más imbécil tú.

—No empecemos otra vez. —Hizo un gesto con la mano —. Sólo regresa al departamento y ya no huyas. Vamos a resolver esto como personas civilizadas.

El otro le miro. Se levantó de su asiento para acercarse hasta donde el otro. No le besó, no le soltó un golpe o alguna maldición. Keith rogaba que hiciera algo, lo que fuera, pero _algo_.

—Yo no huí —afirmó —, yo quería estar aquí con mi familia. Ellos... me relajan. Son ruidosos, sí, pueden llegar a ser molestos y todo lo que quieras, pero de vez en cuando necesito estar aquí.

—¿Qué tratas de decirme? —temió lo peor.

—Voy a volver, tampoco iba a quedarme aquí para siempre. —Eso logró calmar a Keith, por suerte pudo disimular su alivio —. Y aprecio tu… esfuerzo para tratar de arreglar las cosas —desvió la mirada, dubitativo —. Voy a pensar en lo que me dijiste.

Keith asintió. Se daba por bien servido.

Como ya no había nada más qué decir, se despidió rápidamente de Lance para salir a por su motocicleta y arrancar como si la vida no le importara. En ese momento ni siquiera sabía cómo se sentía con exactitud, tan sólo tenía claro que quería libertad.

.

.

.

Extrañamente, justo una semana después de esa charla con Lance, decidió visitar a su padre sin una razón aparente de por medio.

—¿Keith? ¡Qué sorpresa! —mencionó de forma efusiva el hombre delante de él.

—También me alegro de verte, papá.

Nunca solía visitar a su padre. No lo odiaba, tampoco era como si se llevaran mal. Era algo tan extraño que no le encontraba una explicación coherente. Simplemente no le gustaba y ya. Su padre siempre lo justificaba con el hecho de que no le gustaba recordar el pasado —una vida difícil, carencias, una madre muerta— y que para su mala suerte él formaba parte de ello.

Su padre lo guio hacia la cocina. Keith se apoyó en la barra mientras su progenitor le arrimaba una taza y servía agua hirviendo dentro de esta.

—¿Sucede algo? A no ser trabajo no tengo idea de tus intenciones. ¿O es tu motocicleta, acaso?

Se preguntó si a Lance le harían ese tipo de preguntas. Se respondió que no. Lo más seguro era que cuando Lance iba de visita lo recibían con los brazos abiertos, comida y cero cuestionamientos.

Desde la última vez que lo vio, pensaba demasiado en él. La visita a su padre parecía ser efecto colateral de eso mismo.

—No, no es eso. Sólo... ¿cómo estás?

Al parecer no sabía otra manera de comenzar conversaciones.

—Esto es extraño.

—¿Tanto?

—Pero no es desagradable, al contrario. Siempre quise que vinieras tan sólo a preguntarme cómo estoy. Cosas tan banales como esa. Sé que no lo harás seguido, por eso trato de disfrutarlo.

—Eso me hace sonar como un mal hijo.

—Para nada.

Lo rectificaba: su padre era una grandiosa persona, tan grandiosa como para no guardarle alguna especie de rencor por su desapego.

Seguía con la idea de que de esa visita no iba a obtener algo a lo que su estricto criterio fuera relevante. No obstante, así como podía llegar a ser de simple en sus deliberaciones, justo ahora sentía que el único fin de sus acciones era sentirse bien consigo mismo. Comenzar a hacer lo correcto.

Al final no era una persona tan complicada.

«No te creas tanto, greñudo.»

Lance, Lance, el muy maldito de Lance. ¿Podría dejar de rondarle por la cabeza al menos un minuto?

Hunk le diría que ese era uno de los primeros síntomas del enamoramiento.

Todo eso era algo de lo que no le hablaría a su padre, no todavía. Así que decidió rellenar el silencio con charlas acerca del día a día; la universidad, las calificaciones, sus amigos —omitiendo los percances con Shiro y Pidge— e incluso los paseos en moto, hobbie que compartía con su padre y del cual, cada vez que podían, intercambiaban palabras.

Así, sin hacer nada en realidad, pasaron las horas. Keith ya iba por su tercera taza de café cuando su padre optó porque sería mejor opción compartir una cerveza. Obviamente no la rechazo. El ambiente era demasiado agradable y el alcohol tan sólo lo amenizaría aún más.

—¿Qué harás cuando termines tu carrera? —preguntó de pronto su padre —. ¿Ya tienes algo en mente?

—Solo sé que voy a trabajar en algo. Lo habitual. Lo demás que se dé en el camino quiero que me sorprenda.

—Más bien no quieres estresarte en ello, ¿o me equivoco?

—Quiero que mis problemas actuales se resuelvan primero. Después ya podré pensar con la cabeza fría.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿problemas amorosos?

Su sexualidad no era algo que anduviera pregonando a los cuatro vientos pero tampoco era como si la ocultara. Ya le había dejado muy en claro a su progenitor que prefería la anatomía masculina por sobre un par de pechos y el señor Kogane, aunque sorprendido, no tuvo demasiados problemas con ello. Aun así era bastante complicado hablar de esos asuntos con él.

Mientras vivían juntos, antes de mudarse para realizar sus estudios universitarios, jamás le habló de citas, parejas o amoríos, menos de lo que Shiro significaba para él; confiaba en que no se hubiera enterado todavía.

—Algo así —admitió a medias —. Tú mismo sabes cómo es.

—Yo no sé si contigo funcione distinto, pero muchas veces uno mismo puede ser el problema, también la persona involucrada, por supuesto. Pero a lo que me refiero es que nos encanta complicarnos la vida y hacernos todo más difícil.

Su padre era una persona con una mentalidad muy simple mas era muy sabio.

Luego de esa conversación su padre le contó por quién sabe cuanta vez en la vida la historia de cómo conoció a su madre y cómo esta parecía ser una actriz en potencia debido a lo dramática y huraña que era. A Keith le hubiese gustado tratarla un poco más para poder saber a su propio criterio si su padre mentía o decía la verdad. El señor Kogane siempre afirmaba que su mal carácter lo había heredado de ella.

—Ahora que lo pienso, Keith, nunca me has presentado a nadie.

—No ha habido alguien lo bastante importante como para hacerlo.

—Debo estar agradecido de que no fueras enamoradizo.

Nunca lo fue. Fuera de Shiro, los gustos hacia las demás personas le duraban un promedio de dos meses; tres meses ya era demasiado.

En un caso hipotético —se reprendió mentalmente por todavía considerarlo—, sabía que a Shiro lo hubiese presentado como su pareja con bombo y platino delante de su padre. Pero ahora, después de él, el primero en llegarle a la mente fue Lance. Lo consideró, sí, pero aún no llegaban a tanto.

«Creo que puedes enamorarte de él», algo así dijo Hunk. Ese era el segundo síntoma de enamoramiento que su amigo le señalaría.

—Ya es algo tarde —señaló su padre rato después, mirando hacia la ventana. Afuera el manto de la noche comenzaba a cobijar la ciudad—. El tiempo pasó volando.

—Prometo venir más seguido.

—No lo creeré hasta tu próxima visita.

Keith rio con ganas, la poca fe estaba justificada. Se despidió sin hacer alguna otra promesa de por medio, salió de la residencia y tomó su motocicleta. Antes de partir se preguntó si Lance tendría conversaciones similares con su padre. Mierda, un tercer síntoma.

Apenas salía de una obsesión para ahora sumirse en otro calvario. El amor, en términos simples y pocas palabras, apestaba.

.

.

.

Tal y como lo había prometido, Lance volvió al departamento algunos días después de que Keith visitara a su padre.

Apenas cruzó el umbral de la puerta la atmósfera se volvió más liviana. La sonrisa de Hunk, apagada durante la ausencia de su mejor amigo, volvió a relucir; Shiro, por otra parte, apenas Hunk dejó de acaparar a Lance, se acercó hasta donde él para abrazarlo, compartir un par de frases y reprenderlo de manera cariñosa por haberse ido de forma tan repentina.

Al observar ese cuadro tan emotivo, Keith se dio cuenta de lo mucho que Lance les había hecho falta en el departamento.

Cuando Shiro se alejó de Lance para poder avisarle a Pidge de la noticia, fue el turno de Keith de acercarse. Nuevamente no pensó en sus palabras y estaba decidido a hacer lo primero que le viniera a la mente. No obstante, cuando estuvieron frente a frente, la mente le quedó en blanco.

—Lance… yo… —De seguro lucía como un estúpido, de eso no tenía ninguna duda.

—¿Me extrañaste? —Esa pregunta le tomó por sorpresa —. Digo, si fuiste a buscarme hasta mi casa fue por eso, ¿no?

—Pues… sí.

—Entonces no solo te quedes ahí parado. Haz algo.

Keith desobedeció la petición. No pudo hacer nada más que quedarse parado como un imbécil.

Escuchó a Hunk decirle a Shiro algo acerca de que les dieran espacio. El sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse fue lo que lo sacó de ese pseudo trance en el que había caído. Cómo se detestaba en momentos así.

Al final, como en la mayoría de las ocasiones cuando se trataba de ellos, fue Lance quien dio el primer paso. Se acercó aún más y lo envolvió entre sus brazos. Keith pudo corresponder el gesto, devolviendo el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

—Yo sí te extrañaba —reconoció Lance —. Pero esto no quiere decir que ya me he decidido. Sigo con demasiadas dudas.

—Tampoco esperaba que esto fuera de la noche a la mañana. Yo estoy igual.

—¿Entonces a qué estamos jugando?

—No estamos jugando. Al contrario. Creo que por primera vez vamos a tomarnos las cosas en serio.

Se separaron sin quererlo realmente y Keith acompañó a Lance a su habitación para que pudiera dejar sus cosas. Aún y cuando estaban solos y con una cama de por medio no ocurrió nada de índole sexual, ni siquiera un beso o un roce de manos. A pesar de ya haber puesto las cartas sobre la mesa y de que ninguno le fuera indiferente al otro, las cosas no eran así de fáciles. Keith lo tenía más que claro.

Así como a él le gustaba Lance, sabía que de igual manera Lance gustaba de él; sin embargo, de esa misma forma él todavía no olvidaba Shiro y tampoco Lance a esa maestra que le había destrozado el corazón. Estaban en las mismas condiciones y lamerse las heridas mutuamente, a la larga, les traería más problemas que beneficios.

—No creo que deba ser de esta manera —mencionó Lance, rompiendo el silencio —. Eres _algo_ para mí y no me gusta del todo el rumbo que estamos tomando.

—Tampoco te estoy obligando a nada. No estás en deuda conmigo.

—Yo no lo estoy haciendo porque tú me hayas ido a buscar, aunque debo admitir que eso me conmovió —dijo, sonriendo de manera suave a la par de sus palabras —. Tú me gustas. Y tus palabras me ilusionaron. Pero no deseo martirizarme por otro amor no correspondido.

Keith tampoco estaba dispuesto, suficiente había tenido con Shiro. Otro desgaste similar no iba a poder soportarlo.

—Creo que nadie lo haría.

—Pero según tus palabras no tiene que ser «no correspondido», ¿o te entendí mal?

—Entendiste bien. No necesariamente tenemos que pasarla mal —reconoció Keith —. Pero también debo ser honesto: aún no he olvidado a Shiro. Sé que lo nuestro no podrá ser pero lo que siento sigue ahí, y seguirá por un tiempo. Y pienso que contigo es igual. —Lance no dijo nada, eso le dio la razón —. Pero eso no quiere decir que debamos estancarnos en eso. Hay que avanzar. No voy a mentirte, yo no te amo, pero sí me gustas bastante y pienso que eso puede ser suficiente por el momento.

Escuchó a Lance reír. ¿Era en serio? ¿Todo su maravilloso discurso tan solo lograba arrancarle risas al otro? Vaya mierda de declaración.

—¿Te han dicho que eres demasiado práctico? —comentó Lance con un ligero tono de burla.

—Creo que las mismas veces que a ti te han llamado «romántico» —se defendió —. Ya, no pienso hacer esto más largo. Solo dime si aceptas o no. Poner toda esta mierda en orden ha sido complicado para mí.

—A lo que veo tú eres el de los tratos ahora.

—¿Puedes tomártelo en serio?

—De esta manera aligero el ambiente, Keith. Si te gusto debo gustarte con todo y mis defectos. Déjame ser.

Keith se pasó una mano por el cabello. ¿Por qué, entre todas las personas que había en el mundo, tenía que ser precisamente Lance el que le provocara ese sentimiento? Tal vez era una especie de karma o algo parecido. Sí, eso debía ser. Keith había sido un gruñón emo toda su vida y la vida ya le estaba pasando la factura.

—Bien, te dejo ser. Pero contesta.

—¿No me vas a dar tiempo?

—Ya tuviste mucho para pensarlo.

—En realidad no pensé en nada. La universidad y mi familia me consumieron.

Keith reprimió una rabieta de mera frustración.

—Bien, entonces te daré otra vez tu espacio. Pero es la última vez que lo hago. Te doy una maldita semana para tener una respuesta —sentenció —. Y es lo último. No agotes mi paciencia.

Su paciencia ya estaba más que agotada. Keith, todavía aturdido, salió de la habitación de Lance dando un portazo solo para hacerle saber cuan enojado estaba por su indecisión.

Lance rio de ello. La decisión ya estaba tomada, pero hacer enojar a Keith nunca estaba de más.

.

.

.

«Te veo en el mirador».

Ese fue el mensaje que recibió por parte de Lance una semana después de su última conversación seria.

Keith no perdió demasiado tiempo. Apenas terminó su clase, salió de la facultad para ir a por su motocicleta y emprender camino hacia el punto de reunión que el otro había impuesto. A decir verdad no le sorprendía que fuera el mirador, era un lugar significativo después de todo.

Apenas aparcó su motocicleta, divisó la silueta de Lance apoyada en el barandal. El sol estaba aun en lo alto pero aquello no parecía importarle. Al parecer el paisaje que brindaba el lugar lo había enamorado a tal punto que lo demás a su alrededor pasaba a segundo plano, incluso Keith; estaba tan absorto que todavía no se percataba de su presencia.

—Hey, Lance —decidió sacarlo de su trance. El aludido giró el rostro hacia él al instante —. Aquí estoy.

Se acercó a paso lento, queriendo disfrutar de esa sensación de incertidumbre disfrazada de emoción. O tal vez se estaba dando el valor para escuchar una respuesta que quizá sería negativa. Fuera cual fuera la razón, más temprano que tarde, terminó estando frente a Lance.

El otro no perdió tiempo. Sonrió. Le sonrió de la misma forma que Keith siempre había catalogado como estúpida, pero que justo en ese momento le reconfortaba.

—He decidido que te daré una oportunidad si te cortas ese pelo.

—¿Qué? —replicar fue su primera reacción.

—Lo que oyes. Ese peinado es por demás de anticuado. Córtate ese pelo.

Keith rodó los ojos. ¿En verdad había escogido ese momento para hacer una broma de tan mal gusto?

—No lo haré.

—Al menos lo intenté. —Lance rio, no a carcajadas pero se notaba el dejo de burla —. En realidad era para romper la tensión. Estoy muy nervioso.

No pudo culparlo del todo ya que se sentía igual. Estaba ansioso por la respuesta que el otro le daría. Porque quería que algo surgiera entre ambos, quería una oportunidad, quería poder hacer las cosas bien ahora. Pero si Lance decía que no todo eso se iría al caño y no tendrían más remedio que dejar atrás lo sucedido y seguir como si nada. Y después de todo lo ocurrido sería prácticamente imposible.

Pensó en insistir acerca del motivo que los había traído hasta allí mas prefirió no presionar. Tenía que comenzar a trabajar su paciencia y ese era el momento perfecto; una prueba de oro. Así que aguardó a que Lance se decidiera a hablar.

No habían pasado ni treinta segundos cuando él sintió como si hubiese transcurrido una hora. Una eternidad. Tenía que entrenar demasiado.

—¿Y bien? —Al final no lo logró. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Estaba en sus venas.

—Vamos a ver cómo se da todo. Pero…

—¿Pero? —insistió. Lo volvió a hacer.

—Yo tampoco puedo prometerte nada —reconoció Lance —. Esto de las relaciones tampoco son tanto lo mío. No puedo prometerte que mi interés en ti será duradero, pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a poner todo de mi parte para que realmente funcione.

—Sabes, Lance, a mi punto de vista las relaciones sentimentales comienzan basándose en promesas que ninguno sabe si podrá cumplir o no. El punto de ellas es ver si podemos avanzar o si nos quedaremos estancados. Es como un juego de azar.

—Ahora hablas como un experto. ¿Has tenido muchas…?

—No —interrumpió —. Solo lo leí una vez y siempre me pareció acertado.

—Solo dime que no la leíste en Tumblr o Facebook. Eso me haría respetarte menos de lo que ya lo hago.

—Yo no uso redes sociales. Ese más bien eres tú.

Bien, eso sí que era muy acertado.

Keith se preguntó por qué había sentido tanto miedo. Ahora que lo meditaba, la respuesta positiva había sido un poco obvia. Pero cavilando sus pensamientos de manera adecuada se dio cuenta que no era la respuesta de Lance lo que temía en realidad, si no más bien lo que esta traería consigo.

Tomar la mano de Lance y comenzar a caminar juntos implicaría desprenderse de su individualidad y dejarlo entrar, de soltar a Shiro y lo que su sola presencia representaba en su vida, de abandonar su egoísmo y el «yo» en el que al parecer estaba tan acostumbrado a sumirse, de hacer las cosas bien esta vez porque otra chance ya no habría de nueva cuenta.

Se recargó en el barandal, observó el mismo paisaje que Lance miraba; tomó su mano con discreción y aceptó de manera tácita todas aquellas condiciones.

Quería ser feliz, quería dejar de sentirse envenenado, y Lance McClain era el antídoto que tanto tiempo había ansiado sin saberlo.

—Haremos un gran equipo.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

.

.

.

 _A ti, con todo mi afecto_

 _ **A Kikico**_ ❤

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
